


Blade Dates

by saintsfan165



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Slight changes in seasons 8 have Keith and Acxa having several better interactions with one another. Starts with them watching the sunset before they leave Earth. Some insight when Acxa is having trouble fitting in on the Atlas. Confronting their feelings after Zethrid ambushes Keith. Having a private moment caught during the taping of "Day 47". Spending time together during the Clear Day Festival. Keith introducing her to Krolia. Post s8 Acxa joining the Blades with Ezor and Zethrid. And more post s8 activities. ONE SHOT DRABBLES... BUT ALSO CONNECTED.





	1. Launch Date (8.01)

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Acxa we're my first ship for Voltron. Please don't hate me for it.

Keith stares at the vast landscape. Taking in his last night on Earth watching the sunset in peace. That is of course until Lance shows up trying to pick Keith's brain on how to handle his date with Allura. 

Leave me the quiznack alone… please I just want some peace and quiet before everything. Keith thought to himself. He sat quietly listening, thinking of how to get rid of this annoyance, but realized that Lance had came to him for advice not just as his leader but a friend. Keith then realized that maybe as leader of Voltron there was no such thing as peace and quiet. 

He turned to Lance and offered the best advice he could, he wasn't very good at subjects of the heart. He'd only really ever been interested one person… one half-glaran former enemy to be exact. But ever since they got to Earth they had both been to busy to have that talk. But whatever he was saying to Lance had seemed to work. 

He watched his friend get up and walk away more confident than when he arrived. “I guess I am good at this pep talk shit.” He said to himself proudly.

He then turned back to continue watching the sunset. He found beauty in it. Something he realized he had taken for granted during his youth. The calming effect of the sun setting. About ten minutes had passed and he heard footsteps approaching. As he turns he starts to shout, “Dammit Lance I thought my speech was enough, just leave me alone in peace, cus I swear….” He stops suddenly realizing that Acxa was the one approaching. 

“Oh I'm sorry to bother you Keith.”

Oh quiznack how did she find me, he thought. “No that's ok Acxa it's not a problem at all. I thought you were Lance, that's why I yelled I'm sorry.” 

“Oh I understand, he can be quite loud…” she said with a grin on her face. As she walks up and takes a seat next to him. “He was actually how I found you. I was wandering around looking for you and he comes running down the hall as if he's being chased. I guess he didn't see me cus he ran right into me and he just crumbled to the floor.” Both her and Keith laugh. 

“So why were you looking for me?” He asked shyly

“The Garrison having some form of a gathering in the mess hall as a farewell to this planet. One of the MFE pilots, Kinkade i think his name was, said I should attend as well, but I don't know anyone and I was hoping you could help introduce me. I see people's faces when I'm around, as if I can't be trusted. But when you're there those faces appear on less faces.” 

Keith had a guilty look on his face. “Oh…” he paused, “Acxa I would love to attend, but I know that if I go, it'll just turn into a shit show. It'll just be everyone trying to take a picture with the leader of Voltron or have me sign something, or ask of my adventures in space. I personally just want to spend this last night on Earth enjoying the peace and quiet.” 

“I understand Keith. Please don't let me bother you any further.” Acxa said with disappointment in her voice and on her face. She started to rise as to leave him in peace 

“Acxa wait!” He said grabbing her wrist. “You know most of those people there won't be attending our voyage on the Atlas, so I could introduce you to the ones who are at another time.” He then pulled her back down to sit with her. “If you want, you could stay here and be alone with me. We could be alone together. If you want to that is.” He finished with a slight blush appearing on his face.

“I think I could do that” Acxa responded with an equally small blush on her face. 

They both sat there for some time in silence watching the sun slowly set.

“So what is a shit show?” Acxa eventually asked.

Keith could only reply with laughter as he looked at the beautiful half-galran sitting next to him. Her voice was the one thing that truly was bringing him some peace


	2. The Grudge pt1 (8.05)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coalition is at just over a month into their space adventure and Acxa has only made one friend outside of Keith. The blue/red paladin's sister Veronica. She likes Veronica, spending time with her is very different than her time with Keith. Veronica is loud, bubbly, warm, and very outgoing. But Acxa also can't help but notice the looks Veronica gives when Keith enters the area. She recognizes the look because it is one she often has given towards Keith, and could've sworn she's caught him with that face when she enters the room.
> 
> One day she is sitting together with the MFE pilots having lunch. She figures this is a good time to create some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the friendship between Acxa and Veronica in the show... While small I thought that this was a good time to explore it.
> 
> Also language warning.

“So it seems that you didn't meet the paladin's until a few months ago?” Veronica asked.

“Well I guess that is true, partly. I meet the green, blue, current red, and former black paladin's then. I guess you could include the yellow paladin, although having met him years ago, I didn't get formally introduced until that point as well.” Acxa responded

“And what about the current black paladin??” The MFE pilot Kinkade asked.

“Oh Keith, well I met him while I was stuck in the third stomach of a Weblum. At the time he was the red paladin. He saved my life that day, although he didn't know it was me until some time after” Acxa said to a wide view of confused looks.

“What were you doing in a stomach?” The MFE pilot Ina asked.

“Only having the coolest meet cute in history!!” MFE pilot Nadia stated, as to not have to get into the details of them inside the stomach of a beast while they were eating lunch. 

“Meet cute?? Forgive me, but I do not understand this term.” Acxa said confused. 

“Oh well it's when two people meet..” Ina said cut off by the shouts of Veronica. “Hey Keith, come sit with us!!!!!” She was shouting being the first to notice the black paladin had entered the cafeteria. 

Keith walked over to the table and pulled up a chair sitting at the edge, next to both Veronica and Acxa.

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?” He asked the group.

“Acxa was telling about the time you met.” MFE pilot James Griffin said rolling his eyes uninterested in the current conversation. 

“Oh the Weblum, good times. I saved your life and you repay me by drawing your gun on me and stealing from me.” Keith said playfully. The rest of the group gave Acxa a shocked look causing her to blush. “You know I didn't quite get to that part.” She said embarrassed. 

“Well I don't even count that as our first time meeting face to face. You had your helmet on the entire time, I didn't even know it was you.” Keith continued as if nothing was wrong.

“So you had met multiple times??” Kinkade asked. 

“Yeah sure. Our first true encounter she was stealing from us once again.” Keith said still jokingly. “Her and Lotors other generals were stealing a transdimensional comet from us. So naturally we fought. I got paired off with Acxa her. At first I thought she was just some other galran warrior, but our fight carried on and I thought that I recognized the color scheme on her armor, but I couldn't place where.” He paused looking at Acxa who was staring at him, curious to hear his side of the fight. 

“Anyways, it was only once I swung my blade and she used her gun to block the attack I had realized. It all came to me, the gun, the suit, it was the same as the galran I had saved in the Weblum” Keith said looking back to Acxa. 

“So Acxa what did you do when you saw him realize it was you??” Veronica asked 

“We continued our fight, what like we were just gonna stop and hug it out because we were reunited??” She remarked causing Keith to choke on his drink and laughed. 

“Don't worry our encounters weren't always as enemies.” Keith blurted to air out the awkward tension that was building up. 

“Clearly… isn't that why she's sitting her with us and not somewhere in the Galaxy with the other galra.” Nadia said. Griffin just scoffed and was giving a very judgmental face directed towards Acxa. Acxa glanced at him and saw his judgmental look causing her to just put her head down in shame. Keith instantly recognized something was wrong. He scanned the table and saw the face Griffin was making towards Acxa. A face he had been given before. The face saying you don't belong here.

“Something on your mind James??” Keith said trying to keep himself calm and collected. 

“Yeah as a matter of fact I think that it's not a good thing keeping her around. From what I've heard is that you had multiple run-ins with her and she was always on the wrong side. Even saving you she was doing so to help protect Lotor. How do we know that she didn't save you to gain favor from the black paladin and then kill you all in your sleep!!!!?” Griffin said a little too loudly. Causing the people at the other tables to turn and watch. 

Acxa couldn't handle the gathering looks. Some agreeing and some just watching with a genuine curiousness to the situation at hand. It was all to much. She stood up and ran out of the cafeteria to the sounds of muffled shouts and gasps. 

She went to her room to hide. She didn't want people to see her cry. She was a brave former general she couldn't been seen crying. She clutched her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She sat silently crying for about thirty minutes. 

She then heard the her door slide open. She looked up to see Keith but instead saw Veronica standing there with sorrow in her eyes. “Ignore James he's an asshole and sometimes doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.” 

“I should be used to this by now. I've gotten rotten looks from the day I was born. Being half-galran was a slight on the galran honor. We were always disrespected. I knew even now with joining the Coalition I would get some rotten looks. I may not be full galran but I sure look it. And people only see what they want to. And what they see is an alien who looks a lot like the alien race that enslaved them. That's why I like having Keith around, because people see me with the leader of Voltron and don't pay it any attention. I guess I wasn't expecting it to happen today when I was just trying to make friends.” She finished trying to keep the tears from returning.

“Well don't worry, I don't think anyone is gonna question you or give you looks like that again.” Veronica said as she placed herself on the bed next to Acxa. “And why is that?” Acxa asked pulling herself together. 

“Well cus of this.” She said holding up her phone. Acxa looked intrigued by her device as Veronica pressed play on the screen. It was a video of after she left.

“You better shut the quiznack up James.” Keith shouted.

“No one knows what the hell that means. Just because you're some leader of a space robot doesn't mean I have to listen to you!!!!”

“You had no right to say that stuff about Acxa!!! All she's done is save my life and the rest of the paladin's of Voltron multiple times. She is honorable, caring, loyal, she is just trying to find her place and do the right thing. She deserves to be trusted, I trust her with my life. I would put my life in her hands before I would anyone in this room, that's for damn sure. Without her saving us, we don't get back to Earth and all of you are still under Galra rule. She is as much of a hero as I am.” 

“Of fucking course...it fucking figures you'd defend her, I guess you half breeds have to stick toge….” James had been cut off from finishing because Keith jumped the table and tackled him to the ground. Keith then proceeded to punch James multiple times. James tried to counter punch, but Keith just blocked his counters and continued to pummel him. Keith then pulled James up to his feet, he then lifted James off the ground for everyone to see his badly bruised face. James was bleeding badly and it was dripping onto Keith's face causing Keith to throw James halfway across the room into another table. He slowly walked over to continue the beatdown, but the rest of team Voltron had come to the rescue to stop Keith from further damage to James. 

Lance and Hunk the run into frame to pull Keith back. "Keith what happened, are you ok??" says Allura off camera. "Holy Shit Griffin what did you say??" Says Pidge also off camera. Iverson walks into frame. "Ok what the hell happened. I can't have the leader of Voltron beating one of our MFE pilots to near death. The video then ends. 

Veronica looked back to Acxa and she saw a slight smile appear on her face. She sighs, “you know he defended you because I think he loves you.” 

“Who, Keith?? No we are just really good friends. He would defend anyone else with that same passion. There's no way he feels that way about me. He's the leader of Voltron and I'm just some former evil general turned rebel. There are for more suitable candidates for him to pursue. He couldn't choose me right??" she said slightly blushing. 

“Well I don't know if he would defend with THAT type of passion. But you love him too right??” Veronica said causing Acxa to nearly fall out of her bed. 

“Me?? What are you talking about. Yeah I spend a lot with him. But like I said, it's because he doesn't judge me. I don't…. Why would you… how could you think that.” She replied this time with an extreme case of the blush overtaking her cheeks.

“Lance told me. He told me how you saved them from your former allies, how you risked your life for them to escape, how Keith ran back to save you from your allies. Lance then told me about your conversation by the fire. He said he saw the sparks instantly. He said you both looked at each other the way he looked at Allura.”

“Why did Lance tell you this??”

“Because I told him Keith was hot and I wouldn't mind being introduced to him. Which I said to make him nearly choke on his drink but also cus Keith is hot. But Lance shot it down saying there was someone else. I thought he was lying and I asked who, and he said your name. He then told me about that interaction.” 

“Ohh, I didn't know you wanted to pursue Keith.” Acxa responded.

“Psshh me, nah don't worry about me, cus honestly after what I witnessed today, I realized that I never stood a chance. You're the only one he wants. And I know you want him back, even if you won't admit it.” Veronica said as she went to embrace her new best friend with a hug.

“Thank you, thank you Veronica.” As Acxa returned the hug. 

“Now c'mon go confess your feelings to that “half breed” I'm sure he'll reciprocate those feelings.”

“Alright, but will you be there to support me… just in case??”

“Of course, although I make no promises that I won't try to swoop in if he rejects you.” 

They both laugh and get up to go find Keith.

“ATTENTION ALL PALADINS OF VOLTRON GET TO YOUR LIONS IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL PALADINS OF VOLTRON GET TO YOUR LIONS IMMEDIATELY.” the voice on the intercom was repeating.

Veronica put her hand on Acxa's shoulder. "Another time perhaps.”


	3. The Grudge pt2 (8.05)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocked by the events that just unfolded Acxa is scared to confront her feelings towards Keith. She just watched the person she loves most almost be taken away by someone she considered her sister, and it was because of her that he almost died.

What felt like an eternity of silence between everyone on the flight back to Atlas was finally broken when Hunk suggested everyone should just go relax for a bit and change so he could have time to cook and they could all talk about what just happened. 

“I don't think that's a good idea Hunk…. Some of us need a bit longer.” Keith said glancing back at Acxa who was sitting behind him in the Black Lion . “I understand your sentiment but there are some conversations that need to be had in private before we all come back together.” he continued.

“I’m sorry Keith but I'm with Hunk on this one we all just hunted down like animals. You almost died in a volcano. We just need to relax and have a nice meal to clear the air.” Allura kindly interjected. 

“Yeah man, I mean your girlfriend's former bff almost had us all executed.” Lance yelled trying to defend Hunk and Allura from Keith's inevitable disagreement. 

“She's not his girlfriend dude.” Hunk replied first coming to the aid of his leader.

“Lance!!! What the quiznack is wrong with you??” Pidge shouted over the coms. 

“I mean we’re all thinking it!” Lance continued.

“LANCE SHUT UP!!” all three other paladin's shouted. 

“Ok fine. Keith I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It's been a long day. Clearly Hunk is right though, we all need to cool down. So what do you say Keith?.... Keith???” Lance said as he saw the Black Lion take off away from the rest of the lions.

“Should we go after him?” Hunk asked

“No him and Acxa have some things to talk about.” Allura responded. “Besides we have to make sure these prisoner's don't try to escape. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith didn't want to hear another word. He knew everyone was a bit on edge after the ordeal they had all just gone through. Ambushed without backup and without their paladin suits was not their ideal scenario when they went to rendezvous with Atlas. He knew Lance wasn't blaming Acxa for her choice of former companions. No one was, but the way Lance had said it, bothered him. The way he said girlfriend as if it was an insult bothered him. So he left, taking him and Acxa who knows where until he could clear his head. 

“So where are we going??” Acxa spoke quietly. Feeling responsible for the events that had just taken place. 

“Not sure yet. Just gonna find a safe planet to land on and clear my head.” Keith responded. 

“Oh…. Ok” 

“Listen we need to talk, but not right now. Once we set down we can talk ok??”

“Sure thing Keith.” Acxa said defeated. 

They then traveled in silence for a long while. They had clearly traveled past a solar system or two. That is until Keith sees what looks like a suitable planet according to the lions scanners. It was showing a breathable atmosphere. That's all he had to read as he then proceeded to take the lion closer towards the planet that looks like mostly water. They enter the planet's atmosphere and once they cleared it, they both gave and audible gasp for they were completely awestruck. They had never seen a place so beautiful. The planet was littered with small beachy islands. Surrounded by an orangish pink water. It was like that because the water so reflective that it was it was showing the skies above. He then proceeded to land the lion on an island large enough to land on. He opens the mouth of the lion and him and Acxa step out. They then walk toward the beachfront part of the small island. 

“Seems like night is about to be upon us.” Acxa said afraid to look at Keith. 

Keith takes a deep breath trying to relax. “It’s looking like you're right.” As he looks up at the sky. “Check out the lion there are some rations and some blankets in there that we could use. I'll grab us some firewood and meet you back here.” 

“Uh sure thing.” Acxa walks back towards the lion. “Are we planning on staying here for the night??” She turned back around to ask, but Keith had already walked off into the trees out of sight. 

They set up a makeshift camp on the beautiful beachy island. They sat quietly about a foot or so apart, watching as the sun had started to set. Despite the sun setting, the temperature didn't change it was staying at basic t-shirt weather not to hot and not to cold, perfect, Keith had thought. He had never seen anything so beautiful, but then be was reminded of who was sitting with him which caused him to smile because she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. 

“So do you want go first or should I??” He asked Acxa who was so lost in a daze of how beautiful this sunset was she didn't hear him.

“I'm sorry, what did you say?”

“Oh well I was just wondering if you would like to go first or should I? But we can wait a few more minutes and truly watch the sunset. Kind of like we did back when we left Earth remember?” 

“How could I forget. That was one of the most beautiful things I had ever witnessed. But Keith, I'm sorry this view beats the one we shared on Earth.” she said looking back at him with a small smile forming on her lips. 

“You're right. This place totally has the Garrison beat. It's not even close. I'm glad I get to share this with you again.” he smiles back.

“Ok I'll go first Keith….” She pauses. “I.. I'm so sorry. This whole thing is my fault, Lance was right. It's because of me that Zethrid came after you. She knew I cared about you deeply after I saved you guys from her and Ezor. I knew siding with you would hurt them. I loved them as sisters and hearing how Ezor left Zethrid broke my heart slightly. Zethrid knew how upset I was during the three years you had disappeared, she just thought I was upset because we lost Lotor. She never really knew of my feelings for you. But Ezor despite being a warlord was a champion of love. She was happy to know that I liked someone, even if it was a paladin of Voltron. But she was hurt that I left, even more so when I chose you over them, after everything we went through together. I just can't believe she left Zethrid as well, they loved each other. Zethrid knew that to get revenge on me she would destroy you. She was right because had her plan worked, had I had lost you today Keith, well I just wouldn't be ab….” She said interrupted but Keith's lips pressed upon hers. 

There were several scenarios she had envisioned this conversation going, but none of them ended up with Keith being the one to kiss her. She was frozen with just complete and total shock. Keith's kiss was everything she had wanted for the last four years. She had regretted not acting upon her feelings after they rescued each other from Zethrid and Ezor a year ago. She then snapped out of her frozen star and returned his kiss with ten times the passion. 

Keith was scared. He felt like he was losing her. She was blaming herself for what happened. He knew this conversation was going to end with an “I'm sorry we just shouldn't do this right now.” He didn't want that to happen, he had to stop those words from being spoken. He did the only rational thing he could think of to shut her up. He kissed her. He had thought about this moment for a few months now. Ever since they spent the evening in silence watching the sun set. He wished he had taken his chance then, but was afraid he would end up pushing her away. But this kiss was better than everything he could've expected. He refused to let up the kiss. He would rather suffocate than remove his lips from hers.

Eventually they both had to stop and catch their breath. “Wow…” was all Acxa could muster to say. “Yeah. . Wow” Keith replied also having trouble finding the right words. 

“I'm sorry” Keith then said as he slowly pulled away from her.

“About?” she said, noticing his withdrawal from her body. But she refused to accept it and gently placed her had on his face. 

“I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. I should've let you finish what you were saying. I should've made sure you were comfortable with me kissing you. It was selfish.” He said looking down at the sand.

“Well you should be selfish more often.” Acxa said as she placed a few small kisses on his face. “I know you're always worried about everyone else coming first as you are the leader of Voltron, but you deserve to be selfish. And if your selfishness was kissing me, well I want to see the selfish you more often.” She then grabbed his face to kiss him again. This kiss was just as electrifying as the first, it might even been more electrifying than the first, she thought. 

“So I guess it's your turn?? Because in all honesty I can't really remember what I was saying.” Acxa said playfully. 

“Oh yeah..” he gave a nervous laugh, “well I wanted to talk about us. I like you Acxa. I've always felt alone. Even with the team and being the leader, I have always felt alone. But with you I don't. We're similar you and I. We've both lived a life being different being outcasts. You understand me and I believe that I understand you. You fill the one thing that I was missing. You're important to me, more than I thought possible.

“Keith….” She took a longer than normal pause, trying to muster up the courage to speak her true feelings. “Keith, I… I think…. I think I love you. I know it seems sudden and unexpected but I think that I've felt this way for at least a year. I was so happy to see you were still alive after those three years had passed. I think then is when I realized how much I truly cared about you. I didn't know that the feeling I felt was love until earlier today.” 

“When I was about to die??” 

“No, when Veronica showed me the video of you standing up for me during the whole lunch encounter this morning.” 

“Oh well what Griffin said about you was wrong. But he's an asshole and has been giving me those same looks my whole life. And when he was giving you the same look, something just snapped. I know you don't need to be defended because you would drop him in a minute, but I wanted to. I had to. You shouldn't even have to fight these type of xenophobic battles. You're a fighter, but this isn't a fight you need to fight. I'll always be there to beat racism's ass.” 

“I appreciate it Keith. I'm glad you have my back. I trust you with me life too you know. But I have a question… what is racism??

“Oh well it's an Earth term to describe someone who is prejudice against people of a different race. They're not good people.” 

“Oh well do you think Griffin is one then??”

“Nah, he doesn't have a hatred for aliens. He was unjustly mad about your role on the crew, and he just said it poorly. Plus I think he's jealous of me, he was always trying to get under my skin during our youth. So I wasn't surprised when he called me a half-breed. It worked though, but I don't think he was prepared for me to fight him.” 

“Well from what saw, it didn't look like much of a fight. You seemed to “beat his ass” as Veronica told me.” Acxa said laughing at the term. 

“Yeah I guess I did” Keith said also laughing as he inched closer to Acxa wrapping his arms around around her and pulling her close.” 

She realized this as a sign of human intimacy that she had seen Allura and Lance do. She then rested her head on Keith's shoulder and placed her hand in his free hand. Both of them just sat in a comfortable silence as the watched the sun finally disappear over the horizon. 

“Acxa… I just realized that I didn't respond to your declaration.” 

“My declaration?? Of what??”

“Of your feelings for me.”

“Oh. Well how does one respond to that??”

“Like this. Acxa, I think I love you too.” He then pulled her face into his and kissed her. She returned his kiss as she ran her hands through his slick black hair. He placed his hands on her hip and her back. She pulled him tighter, a little to tight as the both fell over as Keith lands on top of her. They don't stop their kiss as things were getting much more passionate. She placed her hand under his shirt and onto his chest touching his skin with her hand. He moved his hand up from her waist to her breast, lightly squeezing causing her to release a slight moan. 

“Are you alright?” he broke their kiss to ask.

“Better than alright. Keith I want you.”

“Acxa I want you too. Are you sure we should do this?”

“Just shut up and and don't stop.” She said pulling him back in to their kiss. Clothes started to be slowly removed, they both sensually started to explore each others body causing their moans became louder, as the fire keeping them warm started to diminish. Darkness overtook the silent island and a steady flow of moans were now echoing in the air. It was the best night in either of theirs life. 

The next morning Keith and Acxa we're sleeping peacefully in each others arms next to the fire. While they're activities that night had kept them warm initially, Keith had to restart the fire so they could stay warm and fall asleep calmly to the sound of crackling flames. Unfortunately they were woken up but a roar from his lion, causing them both to jump out of the comfort of each other's arms. They immediately got dressed within a minute as they saw the lions of Voltron piercing through the atmosphere. 

All four lions landed and the four paladin's and Shiro ran out to great their friend.

“Keith what the quiznack!!!” Lance shouted. 

“Huh??” Was all he said 

“Keith we've all been very worried about you.” Allura said giving her friend a hug. “Your coms and tracker had been turned off, we had assumed it's because you wanted some space but when you didn't show up for Hunks family dinner we were deeply concerned.” 

“Yeah we went to Shiro asking to get in touch with you.” Hunk said

“And when I couldn't reach you I tried to track your signal, but we couldn't find you anywhere. Keith that's highly irresponsible for the leader of Voltron to just go MIA after what happened.” Shiro said placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

“I'm sorry guys, I just had to clear my head after everything that went down yesterday. I fully intended on turning my tracker back on, but once landing here, well you could see how one could forget something like that” as he gestured towards the beautiful ocean. 

“Well that I can understand. This place is amazing!!” Lance shouted. “You're just lucky Pidge here is a genius and was able to track you down.”

“Oh who me?? A genius. Well that's factual.” Pidge said with a giant grin. “I realized it was going to be near impossible to track you without your tracker on. I worked all night and couldn't figure it out. It was hopeless I thought, but then I bumped into Lance's sister Veronica and she asked if I had seen Acxa yet. That's when it hit me, Acxa was with you and her rebel suit has a built-in tracker. So that's how we found you.” She finished proudly. 

“Yeah yeah we're all glad Keith is alive and stuff, so you ready to come back to the Atlas?” Lance asked. 

“Actually not just yet,” he looked back to Acxa, “we have something we have to do first.”

“What do you mean Keith?” Acxa said walking up to him and the rest of the group.

“There's someone we need to find first.”


	4. Day Forty-Seven (8.07)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly from the POV of Pilots Kinkade and Rizavi. They take it upon themselves to start recording the day to day of life on the Atlas. They try to keep getting interviews with Keith the leader of Voltron, but he keeps avoiding them. They struggle to find him, but once they do, they stumble upon a surprising reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is a good friend and not some jealous bitch. Also I guess this could also be a little bit of a Kinkade/Rizavi story.

“Dammit Kinkade we are never going to find him.” She yells towards the camera.

“Don't worry Rizavi, this ship isn't that big he'll turn up eventually. I'm sure if Keith wants to talk to us he'll come to us.” Kinkade responded from behind the camera.

“Pshhh!! Ok first off you know I prefer Nadia. And secondly, c'mon Kinkade that's no fun, didn't you say that you wanted to capture day to day life on the Atlas?? And Keith is the leader of Voltron. He's probably the most interesting person on the ship. Well him and the other four paladin's, they're the ones we should be capturing. Not plants.”

“Hey those plants are important too!!”

“Yeah whatever you say..” Nadia responded unamused. “Hey do you hear that?? Sounds like fighting!” 

“Well we are near the training center.” 

“Yeah, but no one should be using THIS training room it's currently closed, it's supposed to be getting cleared by maintenance before they open. Everyone knows that!” She exclaimed. “So it is our job and documentarians to find out who is using it in secret.” 

“Well clearly not everyone knows that, but what do we do when we find out who's using it?” Kinkade asked.

“We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But for now stay low and be quiet. This is gonna be fun.” she says as her and Kinkade sneak into the training room.

They hide behind some of the unopened boxes of training equipment. As they peer over the see Keith and Acxa sparring with one another. 

“That's good Acxa but you're footing is out of place. I know you're excellent at hand to hand combat and long range, but the art of the sword is completely different. It's all about balance and timing.” Keith said

“Yeah well maybe if I had a better teacher I wouldn't be out of place.” Acxa replied poking fun at her training partner. “I think that's enough close range weapons for today anyway, you need to improve your hand to hand. Zehtrid told me how easy you were to over power once you lost your blade.” she said giggling. 

“Well duh!! Have you looked at her recently?? She's huge!” Keith shouted trying to defend his honor. 

“Well regardless we should start don't you think??” She then immediately goes to punch Keith who blocks and goes for a counter strike.

“You know I didn't say yes?” He said trying to sweep Acxa's leg. 

“Yeah well since when do I need permission to punch you?” As she does a back flip to avoid Keith's leg. 

“Now this is good shit that we're capturing. I've never seen these two spar before.” Nadia whispered towards Kinkade. 

*15 minutes pass.* 

“We should get going don't you think?” He asked. 

“Hell NO!” She whispered loudly for emphasis. “You're telling me that after hearing about all the times Keith and Acxa fought one another that you aren't the least interested in who would win?” 

“Yeah I guess you're right.”

“Oh course I am! When have I ever lead you astray??” 

“How bout the food fight when we first started with the Garrison and getting me blamed for it even though as I recall you were the one who started it?” he asked, smirking at her.

“Oh please no one knew who started that food fight.” Said lied as her cheeks turned red. 

“Nadia check it out”

“Oh shit looks like Acxa won.” Nadia says as she turns back around to see Acxa break Keith's defense and pin him to the ground. 

“Well…. What are you waiting for??” Keith asked with a smirk, telling Acxa exactly what she wanted to hear.

Acxa then proceeds to plunge her lips into Keith's as they start to passionately share a kiss.

“No fucking way!” Nadia whispers pulling Kinkade closer to emphasize her remark. “Can you believe this?!?!?” 

“Honestly… no. This… this is quite unexpected.” Kinkade replied with a puzzled look on his face. “Look they're distracted, let's sneak back out.” 

“Leave now?? No way I need to get a better shot.” as she starts to try to reposition herself, camera still focused on the couple who were in the midst of an extreme make out session. 

Keith starts to unzip Acxa rebel suit as she removes his shirt. 

“Yeah ok let's get the hell out of here.” Nadia gives Kinkade a grossed out look. 

“ATTENTION ALL PALADINS OF VOLTRON GET TO YOUR LIONS IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. GET TO YOUR LIONS IMMEDIATELY. ATTENTION ALL MFE PILOTS GET TO YOUR STATIONS.” the voice on the intercom repeated. 

Keith jumps to action putting his shirt back on. Nadia and Kinkade drop down to the ground to remain undetected. 

“Don't worry Acxa, we'll finish this when I get back. You know where to meet.” He winked as he sprinted out. Acxa then zipped herself back up and ran out of the room. 

“Wow did we dodge a bullet there.” Nadia said wiping her brow. As they both started to run towards their MFE jets.

“You could say that again.” as he breathed a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Shortly after the fight with the giant space monster*

“Hey there little doggy what are you doing out here by yourself. Mrs. Holt must be worried sick about you. Hey what do you got in your mouth.” Veronica said prying the camera free from the dog's mouth. “Now how did you get this? Well let's see what's on it shall we??” 

She proceeds to skip through the “documentary” until she passed the scene of Acxa and Keith making out. She double takes, hits rewind and proceeds to delete the footage. “Good for them, it's about time. Don't worry their secret is safe with us right?” She turns to the dog. “Ok well you go take this back to where you found it.”

******************************************************

The MFEs land in the hanger and start to talk about how cool fighting that space monster was. But Nadia only has one thing on her mind. 

“Listen guys I'm telling you, we caught some juicy things while filming. Right Kinkade?” She then elbowed him to back her up.

“Yes. Some things we saw were…… surprising that's for sure.” He said.

“Such as?” Griffin asked still covered with scars from his fight with Keith. 

“Well we have to find the camera and then we can show both you and Ina. Sound good??”

“Yeah whatever.” James says rolling his eyes.

Kinkade and Nadia start to walk away to find the camera. “I'm starting to understand why Keith beat his ass, he can be a dick sometimes.” Kinkade said. 

“Whoa, language Kinkade you kiss your mother with that mouth.” She elbows him slightly laughing at the dork next to her. “And to talk poorly about our commanding officer no less… who are you and what have you done with the boring pushover known as Kinkade.” She laughed wrapping her arm around him to let him know she was only teasing. 

They walk around looking at all the places they had recorded searching for the camera. Eventually they see it laying on the ground covered in dog saliva. 

“Well I guess we can assume who was watching over this while we were gone.” Kinkade said carefully picking up the camera. He then tried to wipe it off on Nadia. 

“What the fu..” she started to yell.

“Language!!! C'mon Nadia you kiss your mother with that mouth.” He joked.

“Gimme that.” Nadia grabbed the camera from Kinkade. “Hmm ok let's find the Keith and Acxa part so we can go show James and Ina… No! NO! NO! NOOOOO! Where the hell is it?? It's just.. it's just gone. Son of a bitch!!” She yelled.

“Oh well, looks like we can just show them that hallway shot of Allura and Lance kissing that could be “juicy” enough for them.” Kinkade remarked.

“Please everyone knows those two are seeing each other, but with Keith and Acxa, who saw that coming. Most of us thought it was gonna be Keith and that other altean Romelle I believe her name is. They were all buddy buddy back on Earth, and let's face it, no one would believe it unless we have proof.” She said pouting. Kinkade put his hand on her shoulder to console her when, “BINGO!!!! All we gotta do is catch them again. Keith did say they were going to continue that after. So we just gotta follow Acxa to their secret meeting spot.” 

She sprints to find Acxa… Why can't she just let this go? Why am I still following her around? Kinkade thought as he followed.

They search everywhere to no avail. They asked everyone they saw. Eventually they stumbled upon Allura and Romelle walking down the corridor laughing about something in Altean. 

“Have either of you seen Acxa??” Nadia asked a little to enthusiastically. 

“Umm no I haven't since this morning.” Allura replied.

“Afraid I don't know where she could be either. Is she alright??” Romelle asked.

“What?? Oh yeah no she's fine we just wanted to show her something.” She answered. 

“Well then have either of you seen Keith?” Kinkade followed up.

“No”  
“Yes” 

The conflicting answers had Kinkade and Nadia quite puzzled.

“Allura what are you talking about? We just saw him like five dobashes ago when he said he was going to go do a routine check up on his lion ” Romelle turned with a confused look. 

Allura shot her a nasty look. 

“Oh yeah I forgot that was totally not 5 dobashes ago. That was earlier this morning before the space monster.” She said with an obvious wink towards Allura. 

“Ok thanks guys.” Nadia said as her and Kinkade left towards the black lions hanger, leaving Allura to shake her head and face palm.

“Ok let's make sure this thing still works.. check 1,2,3 check 1,2,3.” Nadia spoke into the camera. “Looks all good to me. Now remember be quite and stealth like, we don't want to be seen. And we definitely don't want Keith or Acxa to catch us.” 

They quietly snuck into the hangar and hid behind some storage equipment, they placed the camera facing the black lion. The lion's mouth then proceeded to open as Keith walked up. He looked around suspiciously to make sure that no one saw him, he then boarded the lion and started to remove his shirt before he walked up to the cockpit above to where Nadia and Kinkade couldn't see that well from their vantage point. Just then, they notice Acxa creeping in. She pauses at the mouth of the lion, takes a few quick surveys of the room and walks into the mouth as she starts to unzip her outfit. Just then the lion's mouth shuts.

“Holy shit round two here we go!” Nadia whispered. “But we can't get a good look from here, Kinkade boost me up so I can get a better vantage point.” 

“I don't know why I've still agreed to this.” Kinkade says struggling to talk as Nadia places her boots on his shoulders. 

“It's obviously because I'm cute and funny and controlling, very controlling.. but in a good way.” Nadia proclaimed confidently.

“Yeah that's it. Not because I want to get my camera back eventually.” 

“Ok shut up, just a little bit higher. C'mon Kinkade higher.”

“Whatcha doing?” Said a voice from behind, causing Kinkade to freak and lose balance. He fell to the ground and Nadia crumbled on top of him. They look to see Veronica taking the camera away from them.

“Intruding on people's private moments again I see..” she said

“Again???” Nadia asked. “Wait a minute, you were the one who deleted the footage!!” 

“Of course, Acxa is my friend, and what her and Keith are doing in private is no one's business. They've clearly been trying to make sure they keep it that way for now. I don't think the right way to tell people about them is from some creepy stalker footage of them.” She said staring them both down.

“Thank you Veronica you're right. Like I've been saying “ he turned and scowled at Nadia. “I apologize and promise not to let Nadia take over this documentary I've been making, we won't be so intrusive anymore.” The three of them were walking out of the hangar.

“But I was just trying to get some juicy exclusive footage of actual life aboard the Atlas.” Nadia said with a sigh.

“There's always tomorrow Nadia.” Kinkade says as he puts his arm around her shoulder and proceeds to pull her towards the cafeteria. “I don't know about you but all this running around in secret has gotten me quite hungry.” 

“Yeah I guess you're right Kinkade." she smiles. 

"C'mon now Nadia you know that I prefer Ryan." Kinkade joked as the two walk arm in arm towards the cafeteria laughing about the ridiculous adventures they had today.

Romelle and Allura walk up behind Veronica.

“Those two??? Hmm that's surprising.” Allura said.

Veronica laughed, “well I'm sure it won't be the last surprise you see.”


	5. Clear Day (8.08)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith plans to reveal his and Acxa's relationship with the paladin's and Shiro. He also intends to have an actual date with Acxa as the crew celebrates Clear Day on the planet Drazan. Unfortunately his plans are quickly changed when Romelle accidentally intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romelle is a surprisingly a huge Kacxa shipper. Keith and Romelle have a great friendship that must be protected at all costs. Keith is low key a romantic. Future OT3?? But like for friends.

*The night before Clear Day* 

“Ok, so I know we are all good friends and don't keep secrets from each other, so I have some news I'd like to share with you guys…. No that's not it. Hey guys Keith here… no not that either they already know who you are. Ahhh why is this so hard??” Keith shouts at himself in the mirror as he practices his conversation revealing to the group that him and Acxa are together. 

“Who is it??” Keith responds to the knocking on his door.

“It's Romelle.” 

“Oh well hold on let me put a shirt on.”

He opens the door to a worried looking Romelle.

“Romelle what's wrong?? You seem a little nervous.” Keith pointed out as he ushers her to the foot of his bed. 

“Well I'm sure you're aware of these rumours floating around the ship.” she said playing with her hands.

“No, what rumours are you referring to? That Lance and Pidge are secretly dating behind Allura's back?? Or is it that Allura and I are in love?? How about Shiro is a clone?? Don't answer that last one, we don't want people to know the truth.” He joked

“No it's not that.. it's about you and I and our relationship.. I've heard some people talking about how I have a crush on you because I'm always trying to see you.”

“oh that... I was not aware of that rumour.”

“Yeah, I don't know how the quiznack it started. Keith you're great and I love you like my own family. Both you and Allura have been great shoulders to lean on when I'm feeling down. I just wanted to get ahead of this before you thought it was true.” She said nervously.

“Don't worry Romelle, I love you like family too. I'm always here for you whenever you need me.”

“I guess that's why I've been searching for you so much as of late. You're always easy to talk to, and I've having a rough time with the Alteans, I've talked with Allura about them but it's just different now. I feel like an outsider with them, and you're well… you know”

“The biggest outsider in the universe?? Yeah I know.” He laughed

“I didn't mean it like that.”

“No I completely understand. And I'm sorry that you're feeling that way. Trust me it's a shitty feeling, but I got your back. You don't need to feel alone.” He put his hand on her shoulder as she then pulls him in for a hug. 

“Thank you Keith. I appreciate. It's been so long since we've had the time to just talk with one another.” She said smiling as she pulls back from their hug. 

“Yeah that's my fault I've been very busy with Voltron and trying to keep up and track down Honerva.”

“That's ok, and I've been busy trying to let the Alteans fully trust us. So I'm just going to blame Honerva and her evilness as to why we haven't gotten to “hang out” I believe the term is.” 

“Well….” He paused as he got up to stretch, “We have to try to makes some time to hang with each other. You're important to me and I’ve promised myself to always try to make time for those who I consider important.”

“Well this Clear Day festival thing sounds fun. Would you mind accompanying me??” She asked with an upbeat smile.

“Well I actually had other plans for tomorrow's event.” He said trying to avoid Romelle's eyes. He knew she would have her puppy dog eyes focused on him, piercing his heart if he were to look. 

Instead he heard, “Oh well that's ok, I guess I can tag along with Allura and Lance “ she said defeated.

“Well actually, Allura isn't going to attend tomorrow. She said she needed to get some rest after all that's recently transpired.” 

“Oh well then I'm sure I'll just accompany Pidge and Hunk. Team Punk as they call themselves.” She said with a small giggle followed by an immediate sigh. 

Shit…. Maybe I can push some things around. Maybe Acxa can bond with the MFE's… I know Griffin has been coming around lately and he's too scared to say anything rude after what I did to him. Yeah… yeah that could work. There's always some other time and Romelle seems to really need a friend right now. Damn those puppy eyes!!!!! He thought to himself. 

“Actually Romelle, let me make some quick changes to my plans and I'm all yours tomorrow. Sound good??” he says to a growing smile. 

“Yes!!! I knew you would cave in to my Altean charms!!!” She said excitedly pulling Keith in for another hug, this one however was extremely strong causing Keith to lose his breath.

“Romelle… can't…. breath…. crushing…. lungs…. please…. stop” he gasped for air. She let go as he took a huge breath of air. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you. Well, I'll meet you tomorrow. Ahhh this is gonna be so fun. It's been far to many quintants since we've had time to just talk and spend time together. Bye Keith.” She says skipping away. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Later that night*

“Hey Acxa you got a minute?” Keith says pulling Acxa away from Veronica. 

“What's wrong Keith?”

“Nothing… I hope.” 

Acxa stood quietly with a concerned look.

“So I was thinking about how I wanted to go out with you tomorrow during the festival and I was planning on telling the paladin's and Shiro about us… well being together…. But” he drifted.

“But?”

“Well Romelle came to visit me, she's been feeling really down, and we promised each other that we would always be there for one another.”

“Ok...I don't see a problem?” she said still concerned.

“So lately she's been feeling like an outsider and..”

“And you're the best outsider in the universe..” Acxa said finishing for him.

“See, you get it.” 

“I get it, but I don't see how this is something that's wrong.” She said as her concerned look turned to confusion.

“Well she gave me puppy dog eyes.. and I caved.. and I just well I said that I would spend the day with her so she could vent about stuff.”

“Now I'm more confused. Puppy dog eyes?? Where are these caves you speak of?? Is there a problem with the vents??” Acxa asked looking up towards the vents, she was even more confused now, causing Keith to smack his forehead. 

“Sorry Acxa, sometimes I forget that you don't know all the Earth terms. It's a lot to explain but basically she just needs to talk out her emotions and we haven't seen each other for some time now, really since Earth or when we have meetings but that's about it. She batted her eyes making an adorable face causing me to give in and instead of spending the day with you, I'll be spending it with her.”

“Keith, it's not a problem. I know Romelle is one of your close friends, and I have no issue if you want to spend some time with her. From what you tell me, it seems like she needs this. Seems like you could both use time to “vent”.” she put a hand on his shoulder as reassurance. “Besides, maybe I could spend some time bonding with my team, I think the MFE pilots are starting to like me.” She smiled

Keith immediately grabbed her face and kissed her. “That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say, you're amazing “ he said pulling away. Surprised by Keith's kiss and sentiment, she smiled and returned his kiss as she pulled him closer. Both immediately remembered they were in some random hallway, and stepped back from one another blushing wildly. 

They both look to see a technician who had been frozen with a shocked look on his face. They both start to walk over to him when he shouts “Didn't see nothing Sir. Didn't see nothing. Just minding my own business didn't see nothing.” He proceeded to walk away whistling a tune.

“Well I might not be able to spend much time with you tomorrow but there's still plenty of time tonight to spend together.” Keith said smiling at his beautiful love

“That sounds great.” She smiled at her smaller, equally beautiful love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*The day of Clear Day*

“Wow Keith this place is amazing. There's so much life and color here.” Romelle said running up to every vendor. “How do I get one of those?” She asks Keith pointing toward a giant stuffed wolf. “It looks just like Kosmo, but obviously not as cute.” She exclaimed.

“Oh well this looks to be similar to a carnival game back on Earth. Looks like a strength competition all you gotta do is hit that bag as hard as you can.” He explained.

“Well what are you waiting for Mr. Leader of Voltron??”

“You know you're stronger than me right?? You should be the one to hit it.” 

“Yeah but if you go first and then me, I'll look way stronger and cooler.” She said jokingly flexing her arms.

“Whatever you say” as he laughs at the dorky Altean next to him. “Alright here goes nothing.” Keith proceeds to hit the bag as hard as possibly can. 

“Not bad son..” the vendor says as the strength meter reaches three quarters of the way up. “No one ever hits the top. You can pick anything from the second row.” He then picks out a pink creature that sort of resembles an elephant. Hmm maybe Acxa will like this. He thinks.

“Oh that looks cute.” Romelle says

“Yeah it's not really my style. I'll probably just give it to Pidge or something.”

“Alrighty there Miss, would you care to take a crack at MARAGON'S POWER PROCESSOR!” he emphasized. “And for a pretty young thing such as yourself I'll give you the first hit on the house “ he said smugly. 

Romelle walks up to the bag, pauses, takes a deep breath and hits the bag as hard as she can. The meter could hardly handle the sheer power of her hit as it shot all the way up ringing the bell causing it to fall off the meter itself.

“I'll take the giant wolfie please.” She said grinning from ear to ear. The vendor in complete shock and slight fear gives Romelle the stuffed wolf.. “how...how did you do that??” He muttered. 

“Oh I just punched it as hard as I could. Isn't that how the game works?” She asked rhetorically as she turned and skipped away laughing at her feat of strength.

“So Keith tell me what's going on with you?? You've seem a little distracted.” She asked as they walk aimlessly through the festival.

Hmmm, I hope Acxa and the MFE'S are having a good time and getting along. Keith thought to himself as he's suddenly elbowed by Romelle.

“See what I mean! You're distracted, why?”

“What? I'm not distracted, I'm just… just concerned that's all.”

“About what exactly?” She asks grabbing his arm as they stopped walking.

“Oh you know this whole Honerva thing, that's all.” He lied, scratching the back of his next trying to play it off.

“Keith, you don't have to carry the stress of world on your shoulders. This is Clear Day a chance to wipe clear all that's frustrating and bothering you and come back to your problems with a fresher perspective. You don't have to….”

“NEXT!” Shouts the ride operator.

“I'm sorry what?? No we aren't in line.” Keith said.

“NEXT!” The operator repeated.

“I SAID, WE AREN'T IN LINE!” Keith shouted back.

“Keith, c'mon let's just check this ride out. Could be fun.” Romelle said as she pulled him toward the two person vehicle.

“KEEP ALL LIMBS INSIDE THE VEHICLE AT ALL TIMES.” the operator says.

They travel into a dark tunnel, as they reach the end, hundreds of animatronic dolls come to life and sing a catchy tune.

“Am I in hell??” Keith asked rhetorically as he covers his ears. “This is hell!” 

“Oh lighten up Keith. I for one find this quite catchy.” Romelle responds as she sways her body to the tune.

They make it halfway through the room when everything shuts down leaving them in almost complete darkness thanks to the flashing of the emergency light.

“ATTENTION ALL RIDERS, WE ARE EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. THINGS SHOULD BE OPERATIONAL IN GIVE OR TAKE AN HOUR.” the voice on the PA system says 

“God quiznacking quiznack, you've got to be quiznacking kidding me, this quiznacking sucks!” Keith yells. “No no I'm cool I'm cool. Sorry about that Romelle” He follows up his outburst in a sincere apologetic tone. “On the bright side this is as good a time as any for us to talk about you feeling like an outsider.” 

“Yeah….” She paused, “about that”

“What about that?? Keith asks as his suspicions rise.

“I may have not been entirely truthful about that. While yes I have been having some hard time with the colony Alteans, things have seemingly turned around a little bit recently, and they are starting to respond better.”

“You lied to me?!?!”

“Not entirely, up until a few quintants ago I was feeling like what I told you. But I really wanted to hangout with you, it's been so long since we had some time to together, so I had to sell it last night.” 

“But why did you lie??” Keith asked in a hurt tone.

“Because I missed you!!! Like I said, you and Allura have been my two closest friends since I joined up with everyone. I guess Coran too, but with him it's more like asking your odd uncle for advice, most of it is random gibberish sprinkled with occasional wisdom.” They both laugh at Coran and his odd ways.

“You're right, Coran can be very confusing at times, but he always means well.” Keith comments as his mode shifts back to serious. “Still, you could've just told me the truth. I told you I'd always be there to help, and I meant it. Whatever is going on I'm my life, I promise to always put time aside to be your friend.” He puts his hand on her shoulder as he barely makes out a smile on her face.

“You're right Keith, I was just being selfish. I didn't expect you to have plans other than being with the other paladin's. So when you said you actually had plans I was scared that maybe our friendship wasn't as strong as I thought. I had figured that if you did make plans I'd be involved. And then with that dumb rumour that I was romantically into you floating around, I started to think that's why you were avoiding me too. Romelle says with hints of sadness in her voice.

“Romelle… I… I didn't know you felt that way, I'm so....” he pauses as her and Romelle are jerked forward as the ride starts back up. “Oh thank God!! Halle-quiznacking-lujah” Keith shouts. They both sit in silence as they finish and exit the ride.

Keith and Romelle walk some more in and awkward silence, when Keith grabs her and pulls her in for a hug. “I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you weren't important to me and that I was avoiding you. You and Shiro are the closest things I have to family here on the Atlas. I mean yeah I got Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and that idiot Lance, but we are all connected with our bond to Voltron. They're family too, but Shiro has always been my older brother since he took me in after my father died. And well Krolia loves you as if you were one of her own. Sometimes I think she might care for you more than me, so that technically makes you kind of like my adopted little sister and that's what I consider us, kind of like siblings.” 

“Thank you Keith, I'm sorry I was so insecure that I felt that you were forgetting about me. And I love as a sibling too. I lost my brother to Lotor but gained a new one who was brave enough to help me fight back against him. Thank you Keith.”

They break their hug smiling at each other, delighted that they cleared the air about their friendship and their importance to one another.

“So if you don't mind me asking, what were your big plans for the festival today??”

“Oh well…” he paused debating if he should just tell her the truth. “Oh well you know Acxa right??”

“The badass half-glaran girl who saved our butts from that big scary half-glaran and the cute sassy half-glaran.” Romelle answered doing karate chops and kicks to imitate Acxa.

“Yes her… well her and I have been seeing each other in secret for some time now, and today I was going to take her out on an official date. And well you're the first one I've told about us, so please try to keep this to yourself, at least until I have a chance to tell the rest of the group.” Keith said nervously.

“YOU WHAT!?!?!?” Romelle shouted surprised. “You let me convince you to hangout with me, over the pretty half-glaran badass you've been secretly dating??” 

“That's the thing, we haven't been dating, we haven't gone on an official date yet, that's why I was hoping to kind of make it official today, you never know if we are gonna get another chance. And…”

“Keith, what the quiznack??? Come with me right now.” She yelled grabbing his forearm pulling him around the festival in search of Acxa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Dusk*

Dusk approaches upon the festival causing the colorful mixture of festival lights to turn on, it's a beautiful night, the sky is painted orange with accents of purple streaking through it. 

“Aha!! There she is Keith!!! Now c'mon, you're going to go ask her out on a date. Right here, right now!” Romelle said yanking Keith's arm and hurling him into Acxa's back. 

Acxa turned around with a furious look on her face. “You dare challenge me… oh hi Keith. Sorry I thought someone was trying to challenge me.” she said embarrassed.

“Oh it's alright I totally get it, but I don't think anyone is stupid enough to challenge you.”

“Well actually one of the vendors of a shooting range challenged me saying I couldn't hit ten shots in a row.”

“I bet you showed him how skilled you were with a rifle?” He joked knowing all too well how much of a skilled shooter she was.

“Actually no, I missed all 10 shots on purpose. The vendor then mistakenly assumed it was my first time shooting so he made me an offer, 2 for 1. So naturally I made all 10 shots and won 2 prizes.” She gestured over to Ina and Nadia holding two giant stuffed creatures walking towards a different vendor with James and Kinkade. “I'm not one for stuffed animals.” 

“So you played the guy?? Didn't know you were such a trickster.” He said proudly.

“I believe the proper term is heckling. Griffin taught me that today.”

“Wow Griffin huh?? Seems like he's turned a corner on how he perceives you.”

“That, or he is still afraid to shoot me a wrong look or say anything bad because of what you did.” She smirked. “So why are you here talking to me? I thought you were going to be spending the day with Romelle?”

“Well actually I wanted to talk to you about something important…” he pauses looking back towards Romelle who smiles flashing him two thumbs up. “Would you like to go on a date with me??”

“A date?? I don't believe I know that term.”

“Oh well it's two people who are romantically involved hangout just the two of them.”

“But we do that all the time.”

“Yes but typically on Earth a date involves the two people who go have fun somewhere public and spend time together either getting food at a restaurant, watching a movie, or like attending a festival together.”

“Ohhh I see.” She says as her cheeks turn a shade of darker purple.

Keith grabs her hand gently and squeezes. “So Acxa....will you go on a date with me?” 

“Yes, I would be happy to accompany you on a date.” Acxa replied as she pulls him in and plants a kiss on him. 

“OH MY GOSH!!!” Shouts Romelle running up and giving them both a giant hug as her giant plush wolf smacks Keith in the head. 

“Oh, and Romelle knows about us.” Keith says embarrassed of Romelle's reaction to them kissing.

“I am soooo happy for you both. Acxa it's so great to see you again, I can't wait for us to become BFF'S. I think I'm using that term correctly. Hunk taught me. It means best friends forever, right Keith?” 

He flashes Acxa an embarrassed apologetic look. “Yeah that's the correct term Romelle.”

“YAY!!! AHHHH I'm so excited. C'mon Acxa you have to tell me everything.” She pulls Acxa from Keith and starts to drag her away to find out every detail of how her and Keith got together. Acxa turns back at Keith and mouth's “HELP”.

“Hey Romelle!!” Keith yells as he chases them down. “I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to be the one on a date with Acxa, not you.” He smirked towards them both.

“Oh quiznack, you're absolutely right” she replies as she hands Acxa back over to Keith. “Don't worry Acxa we can talk tomorrow. How about at breakfast while everyone is off training?”

“Can't wait.” Acxa replies with little excitement.

Keith then pulls her close to him as they walk away from Romelle as Acxa wraps her arm around his forearm placing her head on his shoulder.

“Guys wait!!” Romelle says catching up to them. “Here Acxa, Keith won this for you” as she hands Acxa the small pink elephant looking stuffed animal. 

“Oh that's ok Romelle, Acxa isn't a fan of stuffed animals.” Keith says. 

“No,” Acxa said wide eyed as she stared at her little pink stuffed animal. No one had ever gifted her anything besides a gun or a knife. “this is perfect, I love it. Thank you Keith.” She kisses him on the cheek.

“Eeeeeeee” Romelle squeals as she hugs the couple again and then runs off. 

“So…. Is she always like that??” Acxa asks.

“Surprisingly yes. She's the most energetic person I've ever met. Don't worry she's extremely loveable despite it. I actually think the two of you would actually get along quite well. She's been through a lot because of Lotor and I think that's something you both have in common.”

“But I was his general.”

“True, and she knows that, she also knows that Lotor hurt and betrayed you too. She knows how you abandoned him and forged your own path, plus she called you a badass twice today.” He said encouragingly.

“I didn't think about it like that. Usually having someone talk about Lotor with me leads to them accusing me of being his right hand general.” She sighed.

“Exactly, so to share your feelings of being betrayed by someone you looked up to with someone who's been through the same thing can be therapeutic.”

“You really like Romelle don't you?” She teased.

“Of course, she's like a sister to me. I just want her to be happy and expand her friends and I want the same for you as well, it all just fits together. I'm just looking out for two of my favorite women.” 

“Thanks Keith.” She says placing another kiss on his cheek.

“Oh no way!!! They have a photo booth. Well something similar looking I guess.” Keith said excited.

“Photo booth??”

“C'mon, I'll show you. It's pretty cool. Me and my dad used to goof off in these all the time when I was a kid.” He pulls her inside the booth. “Alright, so this thing is going to count down and when it hits one, it's going to take a picture of us. It's gonna take six photos of us, so each picture we have to make a different face. Understand?”

“Yes, I think I do.”

The countdown begins. “Ok now regular smile. Now make a funny face. Now come here.” Keith kisses her during the third photo. He tries to tickle her on the fourth causing her to punch him on accident on the fifth, causing the last photo taken showing Acxa with an apologetic face with Keith holding his eye laughing. They leave the photo booth.

“I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't very prepared for that. I didn't mean to hurt you” She says apologetically. 

Keith reaches down to grab the photos. “No this is perfect. This is exactly the type of things I did with my father back on Earth. Minus the kissing and getting hit in the face of course. We usually made dumb faces or were laughing so hard at something dumb. I still have some of those of photos in my room on the Atlas, I gotta show you them.” He then splits the photo reel apart into two separate pairs of three. “Here.” He hands her one of the pairs of three.

Acxa looks down and sees that it's the last three photos they took where she punched him and he's just laughing. She'd never seen him with that genuine of a smile. A smile creeps up on her face.

“Now you'll never forget our first date. You have picture proof of how great of a time we had.”

“I will take these with me wherever I travel. You were right, dates are fun.” Acxa says sliding the photos into her chest pocket. She looks back up to give Keith a kiss but he has her beat, pulling her towards him as their lips meet. 

“GUYS THERE YOU ARE!” A shouting Romelle appears.

“Hey Romelle.” Both say disappointingly in unison.

“Romelle…. Our date..” Keith said frustrated.

“I know, I know. But it's important. Shiro is in the finale of the arm wrestling competition. We all gotta be there to support him.”

“That sounds fun.” Acxa says grabbing Keith's hand as they follow Romelle. “So Romelle, what do you know about Krolia? Do you think she'll like me?” She teased.

Keith turned pale. He didn't even consider to tell his mom about his girlfriend. She's going to be so mad she wasn't the first to know he thought.

“Krolia is the absolute best. She's a total badass, just like you.” Romelle exclaimed.

The couple slowly made their way towards the main canopy area still hand in hand to cheer on their friend as they listened to Romelle continue to describe how badass Krolia is by mimicking more karate style kicks and chops. It was the best first date either of them could ask for, even with Romelle there.


	6. Krolia Visits the Atlas (8.10 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladin's finally know Honerva's plan. Kolivan and Krolia stop by the Atlas to report on more planets Honerva has sucked the quintessence from. Krolia takes some time after the debriefing to spend some time with her son. She hasn't seen Keith in person since her and Kolivan left Earth. She knows things are quickly moving towards their inevitable confrontation with Honerva, and this could very well be her last chance to see her son. But for now, things are calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krolia is a great mom.

“Keith are you there?? It's me, Krolia. Err I mean Mom.” Shaking her head. Of course he knows it's me, she thought, knocking on Keith's door once again. 

“Ah Miss Krolia, what are you doing knocking on Keith's door? He went to the cafeteria with some others.” Coran said passing by. 

“Thank you Coran. I appreciate this kindness you've shown me.” 

“Well I wouldn't call it a kindness, more of a helpful fact.” 

“Yes, well I appreciate your helpful fact. Now, do you think you could point me in the right direction of the cafeteria?.” She asked

“Nonsense Miss Krolia. I'm passing by it on my way to check some of the systems functions in one of the engineering rooms. So please just follow me and I'll drop you off.”

“Thank you.” she follows Coran down some hallways as he speaks engineering gibberish to her.

“Ah here we are, one cafeteria. Well I must be off there's so much work to do.” He departs with a small bow.

Krolia walks into the cafeteria and starts to survey the room searching for her son. She spots him sitting with Romelle and a very familiar half-glaran.

“KROLIA!!!! OVER HERE!!!” Romelle shouts as she jumps out of her seat to greet her favorite Galran mom. Krolia walks over and is welcomed by an immediate embrace from Romelle. “How are you? It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much Krolia!” Romelle says squeezing the life out of Krolia.

Krolia manages to break free of the super hug. “my little altean, oh how I've missed you and your upbeat positivity. I'm better now having seen you my dear. I hope things are going well for you here.” 

“So much better now.” Romelle smiled.

“I'm happy to hear. Last time we spoke you seemed to be very upset with all the colony Alteans.”

“Wait, last time you spoke?” Keith questioned as he rose from his seat.

“Oh yes, me and your mom video chat at least once a week.” Romelle responded.

“What?!?!? Why does Romelle get to see and talk to you, but I don't??” Keith asked slightly jealous.

“As you well know, we've tried to video chat all the time but one of us is always busy and misses the calls. Romelle just gets lucky when she video calls me. And I usually try her when I fail to reach you.” 

“Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry. I guess I was a little thrown off that you tried to talk to anybody else beside me.”

“Keith I will always want to talk to you, but you have so much more important things to do than talk to your mother about how your day is. But I hope you never forget that even if we don't talk, you're my son and I'm always thinking of you and I love you.” She pulls Keith in for a hug. 

“I know Mom. I love you too” he says hugging her back.

“Awe this is so cute.” Romelle says as she wraps her arms around both of them.

All three take a seat, as Keith sits back down next to Acxa with Krolia and Romelle placing themselves on the opposite side of them.

“Acxa, right?” She asks looking towards Acxa.

“Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to see you again.”

“Oh please, there's no need for formalities, just call me Krolia.” 

“Yes ma'a.. Krolia.” 

“Acxa, Keith and I have been spending a lot of time together. Ever since the Clear Day festival, Acxa and I have become very good friends. But we're not as close as her and Keith.” Romelle says. 

“What do you mean?” Krolia asks.

“Oh well that's because Keith and Acx.. ouch” she says as Keith kicks her under the table shooting her an angered face. “Oh well I just meant that they got closer sooner. They were friends faster, that's all.”

“Mhmm I see.” Krolia said with suspiciously raising her brow as she stares at Acxa and Keith who seem to slowly be inching themselves away from one another. “So Acxa last time I saw you, you were still a rebel. Are you currently still part of the resistance?” She said switching subjects to Keith's relief.

“Well yes and no. While yes I still consider myself part of the rebel movement, I'm not longer part of the boots on the ground effort. I'm here part of the Atlas crew. I help train the MFE pilots in non-space combat.”

“That's very good. I hope you're helping Keith, his hand to hand combat could use some improvement. You know, I used to be a trainer back in my later days with the Blade of Marmora.”

“That's what I keep telling him.” She says playfully hitting him with her elbow. And no I don't believe Keith told me you used to train recruits for the Blades.”

“So Keith has told you a lot about me?”

“I wouldn't say a lot,” Keith intervened. “It was more Romelle comparing you both because she says you're both badasses.”

“Well they are!” Romelle said doing some fake fighting moves. 

Krolia laughs at the adorable little altean next to her. “Well I'm glad you consider me to be a badass Romelle. And Acxa please take the comparison as a compliment, I know I do.”

“I do. I'm honored to be compared to you in terms of fighting.” Acxa says bowing her head slightly.

“So Acxa, tell me...”

“Alright fine, me and Acxa are dating!” Keith stands up and shouts cutting off his mom. Acxa's cheeks turn a darker purple as she pulls Kieth back down.

Krolia laughs, “Oh I've known this.”

Keith shoots Romelle a nasty face. 

“No it wasn't Romelle.”

“Well if it wasn't Romelle, then how? It was Lance wasn't it?? I knew I shouldn't have told him he's such a gossip. But wait, what are you doing talking to Lance??”

“No it wasn't anyone from the Atlas. I saw it.”

“You saw it?? Keith, Acxa, and Romelle simultaneously asked.

“How?? When?? How??” Keith asked.

“During our two years traversing the Quantum Abyss.”

“What??” Asked both Romelle and Acxa.

“Oh, well during the time leading up to when you found you Romelle. We were stuck in the Quantum Abyss and when it would pulsate we could see glimpses of each other's past and the occasional glimpse of each other's future. It's partly how we became so close so quickly. But we both agreed that we wouldn't say what we saw of the others future.” Keith answered.

“Precisely, and one of the few flashes of Kieth future was a quick shot of what I can only assume was your first kiss. It was dark and on some sandy beach. Quite romantic if I were to say so myself.”

“You saw that? Nothing else from that night?” Acxa said embarrassed.

“No, just the longest stare of all time you gave each other after your kiss.”

“Well I'm just glad that you weren't the last to find out. Technically you were the first, sorry Romelle.” Keith teased

“Hey not fair, she totally cheated.” 

“Don't worry Romelle, you were the first one he told, that's better than being the first to know in my opinion.” Krolia smiled. “But you two have obviously been interested in one another for some time now. When did this all start, how did you two meet?” she asked.

“Well I had crashed landed into the third stomach of a Weblum. I was stuck for a few quintants with no hope of rescue, when suddenly a sword penetrates the shield of my cockpit. A mystery figure removed the shield and offered me a hand and pulled me out. That mystery figure was Keith.” Acxa said smiling as she placed her hand on Keith's free hand while he started to take a sip of his drink enjoying hearing his girlfriend tell the story of how they met.

“Interesting..” Krolia said pausing. “Tell me Acxa, that do you think of the name Yorak?” she asked with a smirk. Keith suddenly choked on his drink causing him to give a spit take.

Romelle and Acxa gave each other confused looks as Krolia laughed. If those moments she saw of Keith's future lead to more moments like this, well she could get used to that.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron saved all of the multiverse, but at a great personal cost. Allura heroically sacrificed her life to ensure that the multiverse is saved. Devastated by their loss, the paladin's deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wanted to change the finale so that Allura survived. But I just have to stick with my gut on this.

Cheers erupt as the Atlas Voltron hybrid reappears from the time rift. Voltron and the Atlas separate as both ships land on the asteroid holding the rest of the Atlas crew. The Atlas crew rushes over to cheer and congratulate the savior's of all universes. The four remaining paladin's and Shiro step out to the enormous amount of cheers, whistling and applause. They should be celebrating their impossible victory, but losing Allura was more than they bargained for. They were all willing to die today, but die together. None of them expected Allura to solely take on that role. 

Keith pushed his way through the crowd, past the MFE pilots, past Romelle, past Acxa. He pushed past everyone he saw until he got to Coran. 

“Cheer up Keith we did it. Alfor would be so proud of Allura and all of you paladins. You save the multiverse.” Coran said ecstatically.

“I'm sorry Coran. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. It should've been me.” Tears streaming down Keith's face.

“What should've been you??”

“Allura…. She…. She sacrificed herself to save everything. She willingly gave her own life for everyone else, and I didn't stop her. It's my fault she's gone, I should've stopped her. It should've been me. I'm the leader of Voltron, I should be making the sacrifice not her. This is all my fault.” Keith said falling to his knees. 

Coran looks down in disbelief. Tears start to form in his eyes. He looks on as the rest of the paladin's walk over to him, minus Allura. Romelle runs up to Coran and holds him.

“It's ok Coran, we both know she would've chosen this option every time, even knowing the outcome, she would've still chosen this.” She cries holding Coran in her arms.

Coran clears his throat and wipes away his tears. Romelle's words spoke true to him. His heart grieving, but he knew that she would choose to do this every time. “Keith, Romelle is right. She chose to. She would do it again if she had to. You wouldn't have been able to stop her if you tried. She's quite stubborn that way.” He said watching as Acxa comes to comfort Keith.

“I was so willing to give my life at Naxzela. I was prepared to die there to save all of you, but when the time came again, I let Allura be the one to die. It should've been me.” Keith said crying onto Acxa's shoulder. All she could do was embrace him in her arms, stroke his hair, and repeatedly whisper reassurances to him.

“Shhhh. It's not your fault. Shhhh. It's ok. It's not your fault. Shhhh shhhh it's ok. It's not your fault.” she whispered into his ear. 

*One day later*

“Keith please let us in. We need our leader. We need our friend.” Hunk said standing outside Keith's door alongside Pidge and Lance. 

The door opens to Acxa standing there shyly. “I don't think Keith is going to make an appearance today… he's getting better, but I'm not sure that he's going to be better enough to make his appearance. I'm sorry.”

“Dammit Keith, we're all hurting right now, but you can't call yourself our leader if you refuse to come to Allura's funeral reception” Lance shouted into the dark room. “Ouch” he then yelled.

“Lance shut the quiznack up, everyone grieves in their own way!” Pidge says punching Lance on the arm.

“No, Lance is right.” Keith says stepping to the door. His hair was even more of a mess than usual, his eyes extremely bloodshot. 

“Quiznack Keith, have you even slept yet?” Pidge asks followed by Acxa sadly shaking her head.

“I'm sorry guys, you're right. I need to be a strong example for the universe. I can't afford to let my emotions show right now.” He sighed as he turns back into his dark room. “I'll be there guys don't worry.”

Acxa turns back to the trio. “Sorry everyone, I'm trying hard to get him to accept the fact that this isn't his fault. He just needs some time to grieve, but unfortunately none of you get a chance. I'll make sure he's ready for tonight” she sighs.

Hunk puts his hand on her shoulder as reassurance. “Thank you Acxa. Keith is so lucky to have you by his side. Personally, if I weren't for you these past quintants, I think Keith would be in a much worse place. You're doing a great job helping him.” He then pulls her in for a hug. He breaks the hug and grabs Pidge and Lance and pulls them away as they walk down the corridor. 

Acxa closes the door and looks back at Keith who is laying on his bed in total darkness. She then lays down beside him and reaches for his hand. 

“I know what you're going to say.” Keith says.

“What would that be?”

“That it's not my fault. That I didn't let this happen. That Allura chose this on her own terms. There's nothing I could've done. That me replacing her wouldn't have been anymore useful.”

“Well yes. And no. While I think all of those are true, I was just going to ask you why? Why...”

“You know why!! Because I'm the leader of Voltron. I shouldn't have let someone under my leadership, my protection.”

“That wasn't my question. Why is it ok for you to die but not anyone else. If it were Shiro, Lance, Pidge, or Hunk in Allura's place you'd still be wishing to trade places. So why is ok for you to die, to sacrifice your life? To leave behind your friends...your family… me.” 

Keith could feel Acxa's heart break as the words left her mouth. He sighed as he rolled over to face her in the dark, “I didn't mean it like that, I just..”

“You just what?? Thought your life is worth less than the rest of the paladin's? That we would be more accepting of the outcome if you were the one who made the sacrifice instead of Allura? I can't imagine my life without you in it. What if you had been the one who died? You would've just left me and Romelle and how do you think it would be for us telling Krolia that her son was gone, that she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye?”

Keith and Acxa sat in silence for several dobashes.

“Acxa I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're right. I'm so sorry." He cried into her shoulder. "You're right I did think that if Allura and I had switched places that people would be able to handle my loss more easily than hers. I was thinking of the general population, I didn't think about the way it would affect you or Romelle or my mom. I'm sorry. I love you.” Keith pulls Acxa in to kiss her. Both of their emotions have been running on overload these last several vargas, leading to them irrationally releasing these built up emotions all at once. Both remove their clothing as they're kiss becomes more and more passionate. At first they are slightly hesitant to continue. They're nervous about if this is right after everything that has happened, but there's never been a more right time. They can't help themselves even if they wanted to. This was the first time that being intimate with each other was different. Things were more passionate, more sensational, more explosive. Their bodies slowly melded into one. This was the first time they were in an act of love. 

*About two vargas later*

“Keith, we, well more specifically you, can't keep hiding anymore. We have to get ready for the reception.” Axca said as she started to roll out of bed. 

“Ok. But as soon as it's over can we come back here? I just want to wrap you in my arms and fall asleep for the next lifetime or so.” He said smiling for the first time since all the events that previously unfolded. 

“That sounds like a plan to me.” She said cupping his cheek in her hand placing a small peck on his lips. “But you look terrible, you need a shower asap.” She smiled. 

“You're right. Care to join?” He asked as he undressed walking towards the shower. Looking back at Acxa's tempted face.

“We don't want to be late to this Keith. The Paladin's are all giving a small speech about Allura, and as leader of Voltron, you're going first. Have you thought about what you're going to say?”

“I'm going to do what you did. I'm going to allow myself to show some vulnerability and speak from the heart.” Keith replied stepping into the shower. 

*Later that night*

The night was such a blur to Keith. I didn't help that he hadn't slept in two quintants. Once everything had wrapped up and people went back to their quarters on the Altas just the Paladin's, Shiro, Coran, Acxa and Romelle were all that remained.

“Wow, Acxa you've really changed Keith. I don't know if I've ever seen him expose his emotions so openly for everyone to see. Thank You.” Shiro said raising his glass of wine in her direction. 

“I didn't really do that much, I myself am not very good when it comes to opening up.” Acxa acknowledged. 

“Liar, she opened herself up to me and it made me realize that opening up isn't always a bad thing and that it's ok to be vulnerable. It can truly put things into perspective when the people you love show you what you mean to them. She just helped me realize that my life wasn't worth less than anyone else's here. Allura was the first to tell me that my life was worth so much more than I believed it to be. And Acxa, well, she made me realize it. She's the one who makes my life more than I believed it to be. Well, all of you do actually.” Keith paused. “To Allura, may she always be watching over us, and may we always live up to her belief in all of us” he toasted.

“TO ALLURA.” The group all toasted.

“As long as we all have one another, we will be alright. It's what Allura would've wanted. For us to never stop loving and caring about each other.” Lance said raising his glass as a single tear drops down his face. “To Allura.” He toasts.

“TO ALLURA.” they all toast again.

“Couldn't just let me have this one huh Lance?” Keith teased. Everyone erupted into laughter. Everything, in time, would be alright.


	8. Blade Initiate Acxa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had returned from New Altea after celebrating Allura's Day a few quintants early. Only, without his lion. He told the story of how the lions left as they were no longer needed. He was happy for this provided him more time to reconstruct the Blades of Marmora into a beacon of hope for the universe. He just needed some new recruits.

With both Zethrid and Ezor having passed their trials earlier, all eyes fall on Acxa to prove herself as worthy member of the Blade of Marmora.

“Give up, and you're suffering will stop.” A masked blade member says. 

“Never.” Acxa replies pulling herself off the ground.

“You are not meant to go through that door.” The Blade says pointing towards the door. 

Acxa runs off into the next room. Two more blades rise from the floor.

Keith told me not everything is at it seems. Things can also be very literally. Acxa thought. She then realized that she wasn't meant to go through the door. She was meant to go down. She ran as fast as she could, quickly disarming the two blades as she dives for the closing lift, jamming her blade before it closes. She drops down the chamber landing in what looks to be a control room. She sees a figure with their back turned facing a screen. The figure turned around revealing himself to be Keith.

“Keith.” Acxa says as she runs up to hug him.

“Congratulations Acxa, you did it. You were way faster than either Zethrid or Ezor. You can stop now. It's over. You did it.” He smiled.

Acxa frowned. She remembered Keith's words as he came to wish her luck before her trials. “Remember not everything is as it seems. Things can be quite literal though. Be prepared for anything. And remember, I will never stop you from achieving your goals.” He had told her. Acxa smirks, Keith had told her he couldn't help her with anything about the trial. But the last sentence repeated in her head. “I will never stop you from achieving your goals.” She whispered to herself. Just then her dagger grew to a full blade as she charged at the fake Keith. As she was about to strike him down, she woke. She rose from the ground dazed and confused as to what just happened. She sees Keith knelt down beside her.

“The last part of the trial shows you who you most want to see most. The one you trust most, they appear before you to convince you to give up that you won. That trial is to make you believe in only yourself and activate your blade. You did amazing Acxa I'm so incredibly proud of you. I love you.” Keith says pulling her up onto her feet and planting a kiss on her. He's grown a few inches in the last year. He now meets Acxa eye level. The only thing that keeps Acxa taller is her horns, which she claims counts. 

She pulls back from his kiss. “How do I know that this isn't truly another test? How do I know you're actually Keith?” She asked. “Say something only Keith would know.”

Keith pulls her back into him to hug her. He whispered in her ear, “You're terrified of lightning. When you were young, you lived on a small desolate planet. You're family sold you for some extra money, and you were shipped away from your them. There was a massive lightning storm the day you were taken. You were alone surrounded by strangers as lightning streaked the skies above. Ever since you've been afraid of it, because it reminds you of the worst day of your life.” 

“Keith…” she says as a tear falls down her face. “it is you.” She fully embraces his hug. 

“Well you did it. Now come on, I have a surprise planned.” He grabs her hand and pulls her towards his new ship. It's nowhere near the size of the the black lion, but it seems to fly just as fast. “It's agile, quick, and deadlier than it looks.” Keith says helping Acxa up to the copilot seat. 

Keith starts up the space craft. “Where are we going?” She asked 

“Well I can't tell you that, otherwise it wouldn't be called a surprise. But I promise you are going to enjoy it.” 

“I'm trusting you on this.” She teased.

They travelled for roughly a varga. They made small chit chat about what the blades are going to do now that they aren't a resistance movement. Or how the New Daibazaal government was going to function.

Eventually Keith started to descent and a familiar beachy looking planet. 

They land on an island where some ships have already touched down on. Keith helps Acxa out of the ship as she looks to the gathered group. She sees Ezor, Zethrid, Romelle, Krolia all sitting around a fire laughing. Kosmo who was sitting next to Romelle, noticed the two walking up to the group. He gets up and starts to run up to them.

“Kosmo, who's a good boy? come give me a hug.” Keith said kneeling down to Kosmo's height. The wolf then teleports and tackle hugs Acxa, he barks at her as he licks her face several times.

“I've missed you to Kosmo, you're a very good boy.” She said laughing. Kosmo then let's her up as he teleports back to Romelle's side and gives her some love. 

“I swear that wolf loves you and Romelle more than he loves me.” Keith said a little jealous.

“What can I say, Kosmo has great taste” Acxa teased.

“Yeah I know, who do you think he learned that from,” Keith said suavely. 

“Hi guys!” Romelle said as she got up and hugged them both. Slightly crushing them.

It's been 30 or so vargas since the three had seen one another. Everyone has been busy to ensure peace in the universe. “it's been too long Romelle.” Acxa said pulling away from her embrace. 

“Quiznacking right it's been to long. I miss you guys. But Hunk has been keeping us all very busy, although I do miss New Altea. It's better than anything I could've imagined.” Romelle said.

“Well you should talk to Hunk. Tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'd be more than supportive if you wanted to split your time between the Atlas and New Altea.” Keith responded.

“You think?”

“Of course, it's Hunk.”

“Yeah you're right. You know Hunk better than any of us, you're the Black Lion of Voltron… oh sorry I forgot.” Romelle paused shooting Keith a sorrowful look.

“I heard that your lions had left. How are you doing son?” Krolia asked giving her condolences.

“I'm doing well mom. I miss black, but I feel really good about my place in the universe. Black and the rest of the lions will return when their needed. But right now, I'm needed. I'm fully committed to help usher the Blades into brighter future.”

“That reminds me son, it's looking like Kolivan and I will be the newly elected representatives of New Daibazaal.” Krolia stated

“Oh my goodness, Krolia that is amazing!!” Romelle says squeezing the life out of her with her super hug.

“Congratulations Commander, you will bring honor to the Galran everywhere.” Zethrid acknowledged.

“Yay, Commander you're going to do such a great job!” Ezor shouted.

“Yes, congrats Krolia, you're going to be phenomenal. You already have done a great job with the Blades.” Acxa said giving her a hug.

“I'm humbled by all of your praises, I hope I can live up to the expectations.” She said thanking everyone.

“You're going to be great mom.” Keith said placing his hand on her shoulder.

“But being the representatives of New Daibazaal is going to consume most of, if not all of mine and Kolivan's time. We won't be able to split our time with the government and Blades.”

“What are you saying mom?”

“I'm saying that Kolivan and I both talked and we both agree that you are to be the new leader of the Blades. Congratulations son.”

“I don't know what to say.. I won't let you down mom.”

“I know you won't. You're the best one for the job.” she said hugging her son.

“Congratulations Commander. It will be a honor to serve by your side.” Zethrid says saluting.

“Yes sir, congratulations.” Ezor said also salting.”

“Please, just call me Keith. There's no need for formalities between us.” 

“Wow I'm on a cloud of nine!” Romelle shouts squeezing the oxygen out of him.

“Romelle…. can't…..breath…..” he tries to say.

“Oh yeah sorry. Sometimes I forget how weak you are.” she teased.

Keith glances over to Acxa who's sitting in silence with a beautiful smile on her face.

“What??” He asked jokingly.

“Nothing.” She said as she continues her smile.

Night consumed the planet, Acxa and Keith sitting side by side near their bonfire Krolia had put together, watching as Zethrid and Romelle are challenging each other to an arm wrestling competition. Ezor and Krolia are cheering them both on enthusiastically. She rests her head on his shoulder. “This is perfect. I never thought I would have a family ever again.” She whispered to Keith.

“Here,” he stands up offering her his hand. “Let's go for a walk.” 

They walk around the island on the beach as the three full moons light their path. They walk from some time until they're on the other side of the island. Keith stop's grabs some firewood and lights it. It's small but enough for just the two of them. 

“This is for you.” Keith says pulling a small box out of his jacket.

Acxa accepts the small box from Keith. She opens up the box and sees a necklace with small scaultrite crystal as the centerpiece.

“I know you aren't one for jewelry gifts but this has been something I've been thinking about giving you for a while. You're the most important person in the world to me and I needed to express that. Usually on Earth people offer their significant other a ring to signify their unity to each other. But since neither of us are human, I figured a necklace would suffice.” he smiled as he gazed into her eyes. 

“So this necklace is an offer for us to create an everlasting bond between us?” She asked

“The technical Earth term is marriage. But essentially it's a promise to be together forever.”

“Well then yes. Yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.” Acxa said smiling as tears of joy left her eyes.

“I love you, more than you could ever know.” Keith said pulling her face towards his.


	9. Keira & Norah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the two year anniversary of Allura's Day. Last time they decide that it shouldn't be the crew to celebrate, they decide to let those who were most important attend as well. Romelle is invited. Keith brings Acxa and of course Kosmo. Hunk brought Shay with him. Everyone is glad to see eachother. Keith and Acxa are waiting for Krolia, she has with her a big surprise.

"So Lance how have you been doing lately?" Shiro asked. Everyone had been sitting around a very large round table. It was a beautifully perfect day on New Altea.

"It's been going great, Katie here has been a true godsend. She's been there through everything." He said smiling towards Pidge as he rests his hand on her shoulder. 

Acxa leans over to Romelle who is sitting beside her. "I thought her name was Pidge." She whispered.

"So did I." She whispers equally confused. "So are you going to tell them now? Or wait until Krolia brings her?" She whispered as a large grin appeared on her face. 

"Romelle, not so loud!" Keith loudly whispered leaning over Acxa to face Romelle. They had a secret.

"Talking ceremony duties at the table, c'mon Keith we talked about this. No shop talk." Lance teased.

Keith rolled his eyes as Acxa giggled and grabbed his hand. He glanced back at her with a shy smile. He was counting down the days until he could officially call her his wife, his life partner, and in seven months, the mother of his second child. "Yeah, yeah sorry Lance. The floor is all yours."

"Thank you!" He teased. "Things on Earth are better than ever. Katie has reinforced Earth's defenses and advanced it's technological achievement, it's rather impressive."

"Lance, you give me to much credit." She smiled at him. "but he obviously forgot the most important part is that we are building a new defender of the universe crew. We may not have Voltron, but that doesn't mean we still can't protect everyone." 

Shiro acknowledged with a nod. "That's going to be extremely useful. I've been looking forward to retiring, eventually that is. With a new defender force, that day will be sooner rather than later." He let out a sigh of relief. He had imagined what that day would look like. How would everyone be, would they be grown adults, or the current young adults they are now. He wondered if Curtis would be there. He had been on a few dates with the member of his Atlas crew, and had to admit to himself that he was rather smitten.

Everyone shifted their attention to Hunk. He looked back to the onlooking faces. "What? I don't have any new news to share." Shay gives him a slight elbow. "Babe, they already know we're dating." 

"Oh, sorry." She said blushing.

"Coran, what about you? How's life here on New Altea?" Hunk asked.

"Ah, just wonderful. Much like Earth, me and the other Alteans have been working tirelessly to turn New Altea into a safe haven for all life. Plus with the help of Krolia and Kolivan we've been slowly improving our trades."

"Sounds like Mom. I'm glad her and Kolivan are able to help. It's nice to have Daibazaal and Altea as allies again." Keith smiled. "I just wish she could be here soon. She has a surprise she's bringing with her, but she's been delayed." He sighs as he glances over to Acxa and Romelle. Romelle winks at him for she knows what the surprise is.

"And a large part of the success is miss Romelle here, being our Altean representative on New Daibazaal." Coran toasts. 

"Here here." Everyone toasts to her.

"Thank you all. It truly means a lot. It wasn't easy, but with these two beside me, well they made it a lot easier." She says gesturing to Acxa and Keith. "They've had a lot going on lately, to the new humanitarian relief the blades do, to planning their bonding ceremony, to raising their......" Acxa kicks her in the shin. ".... Their Kosmo. I mean this little wolfie is not so little anymore, he takes a lot of work. Trust me I've had to look over the little beast whole they've gone on missions." She slyly winks towards the two. They both rolled their eyes. Why did we make her the Godmother they both thought. 

 

They continue to talk about their lives, Acxa, Romelle, and Keith carefully try to not spoil the upcoming surprise. Dusk starts to approach as the group finishes their feast and settles in for a night cap.

"I still don't approve of you all drinking. Katie, you're only 18." Shiro teases.

"Well, New Altea's drinking age is 18, so water under the bridge." She fires back.

"Suppose that I'll allow it, just make sure Coleen doesn't find out." 

Keith is responsible for the drinks that night. He made sure of it. He wanted to make sure that Acxa would appear to be drinking, as to not cause any suspicion. 

They sat and toasted to Allura. Thankful for the lives they have created due to her. It's almost nightfall as the lights and torches are lit. They are sitting around a giant fire. Just then a small ship flies over them and lands in the clearing. 

"Uhhh everyone stay here. It's just my mom, I'll go help." Keith awkwardly states as he gets up and runs to her.

"Yes, I must go help my future mother-in-law, I believe that's the Earth term." She rises and sprints towards the ship.

"What's that? You need my help too." Romelle asks nothing, she also gets up and runs to meet Krolia.

"What is going on with those three?" Hunk asks.

"Well they've been acting very suspicious about this surprise all day. Seems like the plan was to show us earlier but Krolia couldn't make it until now." Pidge points out.

They watch as the four return. Keith is holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"Seems small to be a surprise for all of us." He leans towards Pidge and says. She responds to his remark with a quick elbow to his chest.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you all to meet our daughter Keira." Keith states as he reveals the baby to a wealth of gasps.

She has light purple skin, dark black hair, beautiful purple eyes, two small little horns that had barely started to grow, and Keith's galran mark.

"Holy shit dude you're a dad?!?!?!" Lance spurts out in complete shock. "How?"

"Pretty sure you know how to make a child Lance." Shiro teases. "Wow, congratulations you two. How come you didn't tell us last year that you guys were expecting?" 

"We didn't know until three months after. Six months into the pregnancy." Acxa answered.

"Galran women don't usually show until about six months into their pregnancy." Krolia confirmed. 

"And we've all been extremely busy so we figured we'd wait four months and tell you all here." Keith said.

The group was swarming the newly revealed child. Cooing and awing towards Keira. 

"And there's one more thing we wanted to share...." 

"Katie and I are dating!" Lance stood back from everyone to proclaim.

"We know." Everyone said. 

"You know??" He asked confused. "How do you all know?"

Hunk, Keith, and Shiro all pulled out their phones and each played a different message of a drunk Lance confessing his love for Pidge. Pidge laughs as she also pulls out her phone and plays a similar video.

"You done then Lance?" Keith teased.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He said disappointed as he slumped back into his chair. Pidge who was currently holding Keira, sat down next to him as she shows off Keira's little smile and places her in Lance's arms.

Krolia leans down to Romelle. "Parenthood suits those two, but I thought her name was Pidge?" She asked.

"That's what I thought too!!!" Romelle replied.

"Acxa if you could." Keith said relinquishing the reveal to his love.

"Well umm, Keith and I are expecting again. We're pregnant." She smiled as she kisses her future life partner.

Everyone was shocked this time, Krolia and Romelle included. A wave a congratulatory hugs and kisses came. 

"So I'm going to be a grandmother once again. So do we know the gender? Is my little Yorak finally going to have his due." She said as she pulled back from her embrace of her son and future daughter-in-law. 

"Sorry to disappoint mom, but we know the gender. Its a girl." 

A slight frown appears on Krolia's face, followed by immediate joy. "As long as someone here names something Yorak for me." She teases. 

"I know how much you want a grandson to name Yorak." Keith teased. "But we have a better name for our future daughter." He paused looking towards Acxa waiting for a nod off approval.

Acxa looks behind to Romelle. "Hey Romelle, could you grab Keira for a minute, she needs some quality time either her Godmother." Romelle squeals with excitement as she snatches Keira from Lance. 

"Sorry, where was I?" He pretends to think. "Oh yeah, the name reveal. We're were thinking of calling her..." He paused to build tension. "Allura."

"That's a wonderful name."  
"Congrats."  
"WHAT?!?!?"

Lance had shot up out of his seat with disbelief. "I wanted to call my future daughter Allura. You can't name your daughter Allura too. Take it back." 

Acxa just laughed as Kieth pulled out some money and handed it over to her. "Dammit Lance, I was betting on you to be mature over the matter, literally me and Acxa placed a damn bet." 

Acxa still laughing plants a small kiss on his cheek. "I guess I know your friends better than you." 

"I'm only joking, we were planning on naming her Norah. And Shiro, we were wondering if you would like to be her godparent?"

"I would be honored. I will be the best godparent ever." He boasts.

"Second best!!!" Romelle countered.

The rest of the night was filled with celebration and laughter, plenty of laughter. 

Keith sat arm wrapped around his soulmate as she held their daughter, and his free hand placed on her stomach where his future daughter rest.

He couldn't believe that in five years he went from being alone in the universe, to a large extended family, to having his own family. He looked up at the night sky as a shooting star flew over.

"Thank You Allura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O to Love This Story BTW for motivating me to continue this story.


	10. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has an idea. 
> 
> Directly follows *Keira & Norah*

“Lance what did you do?” Keith asked as him and Acxa approached. 

Lance stood awkwardly holding baby Keira, she was crying extremely loud. “Don't look at me, one minute she's fine the next she's screaming in my face.”

Acxa grabs Keira from Lance who breathes a sigh of relief. “She must be hungry. But it might be a bit late to feed her. It's half past eight.” Acxa determined as she looks back at Keith.

He had been awfully quiet for most of the night once they introduced their little family. He was lost in thought. “Did you hear me Keith?” Acxa asked as she rocked Keira to get her to calm down. 

“Huh? Oh yeah. Well I think maybe just this once. I know we agreed not to feed her after eight, but she's had a very busy day travelling with my mom.” He kindly pointed out. 

“I guess. But all our stuffs in the castle, I'll be back.” She took off towards the castle with Keira. 

“Wow Keith way to be a helpful father.” Pidge mocked as she sat back down next to Lance offering him another drink.

“Hey I'm a great dad. I just need Acxa to leave for a minute.” he smirked. 

“And why would you want her to leave?” Hunk asked.

“I have an idea.”

 

-oXo-

 

*Midnight*

“Babe wake up.” Keith said softly as he gently shook Acxa. 

“Is it Keira? What's wrong, did your mom need something.” She asked half asleep. 

Keith rolled back over to his side of the bed. “No, I just couldn't sleep. And well I was wondering if you'd like to take a romantic midnight stroll with me.” 

Acxa rolled over to face him. “A midnight stroll? Really, that's why you woke me up? No thanks.”

She started to back roll over but Keith grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to face him. “I'll make you a deal. Take a walk with me, and I'll change every diaper and take care of every late night cry for the next week.” 

“Two weeks.” She teased. 

“Deal.” He leaned in and went to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Acxa instead, lifted her head as her lips reached his. Every kiss was just as electrifying as their first. The spark was always there, and would never leave. Their kiss intensified, it was rare that they were alone in bed together. 

Keith pulled away. “As much as I would like to continue this, you owe my a walk.” 

“Fine. We can continue this after we return right?” She whispered, playfully nibbling on his ear.

“Obviously, but let's go.” Keith got out of bed and proceeded to get change. He put on some jeans and a button up shirt. Her put this on, he said as he tossed her one of her flowery summer dresses she received from Veronica on their last visit to Earth.

“Seems a bit much.” She pointed out, but didn't argue. It was the easiest thing to put on. 

“I love you in that dress. I wish you wore it more often.” He teased as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to plant one more kiss on her. 

“I thought we were going to continue after this stupid walk.” She said as she pulled away and walked out the room.

Keith laughed to himself. She had no idea. He turned and followed grabbing her hand along the way.

“Where do you want to to? Explore the castle? The gardens?” She asked as he guided them. 

“Back to Allura's monument. If that sounds good to you.” 

“It's your stupid midnight walk. So by all means lead the way.” She placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

They walk for a few minutes as they come to the clearing where Allura's statue stood. There was no moon tonight. It was pitch black out in the clearing, they couldn't see a thing. 

“Wait right here.” Keith said. He kissed her and ran off into the darkness. Towards the statue.

She stood silently for a few doboshes waiting for Keith to return from the darkness. She started to worry but she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder. 

She turned started to see Krolia standing behind her. “Krolia! Is Keira okay?” 

Krolia looked at her and smiled reassuringly. “Of course. She's in her loving hands. Did you know Shay used to be a midwife back on her Balmera? She's with Keira now.” 

“No I didn't. But as long as she's safe. I trust everyone here with her. Well except maybe Lance.” She teased.

“HEY!” Lance's voice shouted from the darkness, causing Acxa to turn around confused. 

Just then, lanterns were light, taking the scene from darkness to beauty. Acxa looked in wonder as she saw everyone standing there with Keith, including Ezor and Zethrid. 

Keith stood alone under a beautiful lantern arch. Shiro was standing off the the sidem Hunk, Lance, and Pidge sat in the chairs near them. On the other side, Romelle stood off to the side. Veronica, Ezor, and Zethrid were sitting close by to her. In the middle was Coran holding some book. Seated in one of the chairs next to Hunk was Shay holding a sleeping Keira. 

She turned back to Krolia. “I don't underst-” she was silenced when Krolia offered her a bouquet of flowers. 

“I believe these are a traditional Earth bride requirement. Keith also said that it's custom for the parents to escort the bride, and well…” she paused as a few tears fell down her face. “Well, these past two years, have made me love you like a daughter. We're family and I wish to escort you.” 

Realization of what was happening hit Acxa. “I, I would love to… mom.” She had always felt close to Krolia. She had always provided a motherly role model she never had before. And she was an example of someone she strived to be. 

Kolia wrapped her arm around Acxa's and the two made their way towards the aisle. Romelle had begun to sing a beautiful rendition of La Vie En Rose, Acxa's favorite Earth song. The two slowly walked down the aisle arriving at Keith just as Romelle had finished. Keith hugged his mom before see stepped away and sat down beside Shay. 

Coran started to speak. “We are gathered her tonight for the beautiful union of…”

“Keith, what are we doing? How did you pull this off? Our ceremony isn't for another three months.” She whispered as Coran continued to speak. 

He smiled and whispered “It's simple really..”

 

-oXo-

 

*Few Vargas Earlier*

“I have an idea.” Keith said confidently.

“An idea that involves not telling Acxa?” Shiro asked. 

“I think I should we should have our ceremony tonight. Midnight, therefore Allura's Day is over.”

“Midnight! That's in like three Vargas!” Pidge proclaimed, with a worried look on her face.

“Well everyone we love and care about is hear. Well except for Zethrid, Ezor, and your sister Lance. But do you think you could get a hold of her?” 

Lance looked confused, but then thought about everything. “Um sure, she's with the Atlas II right now. If I'm right they aren't that far from here. A quick portal jump and she could he here in a varga.” 

“Perfect Lance do that. She is one of Acxa's closest friends, I think she should be here.” Keith said as Lance nodded and went to make a call. 

“Quiznack, are we really doing this?” Romelle excitedly asked. “As the something of honor what do I do?

Keith shook his head and laughed. “It's *maid* of honor. And well I was hoping you could sing as she walked down the aisle.”

 

“Of course. What should I sing. Wait I know, I'll surprise you all.” She said as she ran off back to the castle. 

“I don't like the sound of that.” Pidge teased. “But hey, the girl can sing. The amount of people left crying when she sung in honor of Allura during her reception.” 

“Exactly.” Keith said as he turned to Krolia. “Do you think you could take Keria for the night. If she stays in our room, there's no way Acxa will want to take a midnight walk with me.” 

“Of course my sweet boy. I've never been so happy to lie to my daughter like this.” She stood to head to the castle.

“Oh mom one more thing. It's customary for the parents to give away the bride, but I was thinking that maybe you would like to do the honor. Acxa looks up to you like a mother, your her role model.”

A few tears filled Krolia's eyes. “Of course I would love to.” She walked back to the castle to grab Keira, wiping away her tears. She didn't want to accidentally give anything away.

Keith turned to face everyone else. “Alright guys we got work to do. And Coran, I would like you to officiate this. I'm sure you could do it, even if it meant we were only married on New Altea, I could live with that.”

“Of course Number 2. I have to go to the library to check out the official offiates book, make sure I don't miss anything.” Keith nodded as Coran turned and ran back to the castle.

“Okay guys I have to make a call to some blades, but let's clean up and turn this place into a fairytale.” 

 

-oXo-

 

*Present Time*

“So yeah that's how we got here. I couldn't wait.” 

“I couldn't wait either. But what about the actual ceremony?”

“We'll still have that, but that is a huge political wedding, this is OUR wedding.” He whispered. He wanted to kiss her then but he knew he had to wait. 

They stared passionately into each other's eyes. They were more than ready to spend forever together.

“Now the Groom and Bride have prepared some vows they wish to share.” Coran said as he looked to Acxa first. 

Acxa shot Keith a glance, mouthing “what the hell?” Keith chuckled, “just speak from the heart.”

Acxa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Keith. From the moment I meet you, I knew you were different. You didn't have to save a Galran but you did. You chose to save me. After that I, I had a new look about life. When we crossed paths again, I was supposed to kill you, but I couldn't. I tried, sorry, I just couldn't. Our paths crossed several times, as if destiny itself was pushing us together. And when I realized that I changed, that I was because of you, I thought it was too late. You were gone. But I chose a path that would make you proud, knowing that it would take me back to you. And I found you, and myself. You are the reason I stand her today, the woman I am. I love you.” She smiled as a few tears left her eyes. Keith returned the smile as a few tears ran down his face too. 

“Keith, your up.” Coran said as he was trying not to cry himself.

“I've always felt alone. For the longest time I was. Even with Voltron and figuring out my true heritage, I felt alone. But the first time I didn't feel alone was when I sitting alone watching the sunset before we left Earth. A beautiful half-galran who had found her way to me had just asked me if I could accompany her to some party. I declined. But I heard what she was truly asking. She didn't want to be alone. So I offered her to sit and be alone together. It was the first time that I felt like I had someone who got me, understood the pain and the happiness or being alone. She was beautiful, and kind, and strong, so strong. I fell in love with her shortly after. I was so used to feeling and being alone, but when it came to being with you Acxa, nothing had felt so right. I never wanted to be alone again. All I wanted was to he with you. And now we have a daughter and another one on the way and I couldn't be less alone. You're my family, my life, my heart. I love you.” 

Coran couldn't hold it in anymore. He started wailing, along with everyone else it seemed. Keith and Axca turned to look at their friends and family to the overwhelming sounds of sniffles and cries. 

“do you… do you…” Coran babbled through the tears. 

Acxa laughed and pulled Keith in and kissed him. “I do.” she said as she pulled away. 

“I do too.” He replied and pulled her back in for another kiss. Everyone stood up to applause but Keira had beaten them all to it. She was laughing and clapping. 

Keith and Axca laughed as they walked over and held their daughter in their arms. They walked down the aisle together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this gave me an idea for the next chapter. Although it will be sort of a flashback.


	11. La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback taking place between Aftermath and Blade Initiate Acxa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% inspired by the scene where Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor dance in the town square.
> 
> Also I liked Matt/Nyma so I made it so.

Keith and the Blades have been working around the universe. The Coalition traveled aw well, helping to put down any old galran order uprisings and provide help to the refugees on Earth. They've been recruiting planets to join the Coalition. It helped that Keith still flew black to any mission.

Keith was flying back to Earth. He hadn't been there in six months. It was his father's birthday, so he took some time off to pay his respects.

He was entering the atmosphere when he noticed a few coalition ships entering as well. They were head somewhere in Germany. He followed to provide assistance. And maybe run into Acxa, if she was currently on Earth.

He hadn't seen Axca in two months. She was still with the Coalition spreading peace through the universe and he was busy changing the blades into a post-war relief effort. Every mission he's been on with the Coalition he always wondered if she was there. This time he was in luck. He saw her as they were passing out rations and blankets to some of the refugees.

The second Acxa saw him she dropped everything and ran into his arms planting a large kiss on him as well.

“I've missed you.” Keith whispered as he pulled back from the kiss. Still holding her in his arms.

“I've missed you too. But don't worry, you're always with me.” She said as she pulls out three small photos out of her jacket pocket.

Keith looked at them with a smile on his face as his heart warmed. “You weren't kidding when you said you'd treasure these forever. This was the best first date ever.” He said laughing as he looked at the ridiculous looking photos of Acxa accidentally punching him, followed by her sorrowful expression while he just laughed.

“So what else you got in that pocket?” Keith asked as he felt a small square bulge as he tucked the pictures back in the pocket.

“Easy Keith stop groping your girlfriend.” A familiar voice said from a distance. Keith and Axca turned to see a familiar older brother.

“Matt, Nyma. It's good to see you both. When did you get back to Earth?” Keith asked as he shook both their hands. “I guess I have the longest hair now huh?” He teased.

“Yeah well, Pidge kind of burned it off by mistake when we were first beginning to build her little robot.” he said as he stroked the back of his head.

“Well I for think he looks rather cute with the short hair.” Nyma said as she intertwined her hand with his.

“Congratulations you two. I didn't know you were dating. I thought you were with Rolo all this time.” Keith acknowledged.

“Eww, no he's like my brother. It would be like if you were dating Romelle.”

Keith froze. She was right. He loved Romelle just not like that. “my bad, sorry.” He said awkwardly as the three laughed at his awkwardness. “But I wasn't groping Acxa. I was putting something back in her pocket and felt an object already there. I was asking what it was.”

“Suuuure you were.” He mocked. “c'mon Nyma, let's check out the town market, I heard that it has some great deals..” the two left the couple alone.

They stood in a comfortable silence as everyone seemed to leave or return home. Eventually it was just the two of them standing in a small war torn town hall as the single streetlight provided the only source of light.

“So what is it?” Keith asked.

“Just some music listening device Veronica got me. She said it would help something somehow. But I like it.”

“We talking music! That's like my favorite thing to talk about. I love music. Let me see what she put on.”

Acxa pulled out the device and it's headphones. Keith grabbed it and put a headphone in his and her ear.

“No, no, no. Taylor Swift? Hell no. So far I'm not impressed.” He teased. “Ok let's see what playlists she made. “Kicking ass, training, nap time? Sexy times? Really, sexy times?” They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the playlist.

“What are you looking for?” She asked.

“Something good.” He said.

Acxa took the device back. “There's this song I've been listening to, I really like it. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. I would love to hear it.” He smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

She smiled back and returned to searching for the song. “Here we are.” she queues up the song. “just don't laugh ok.”

“I promise.”

She presses play. La Vie En Rose plays in each of their ear.

Keith chuckles a little bit. Acxa lightly punches him. “You promised wouldn't laugh.”

“I'm not laughing, I'm just surprised. I didn't know you spoke French.” He teased.

She blushed. “I don't. But I find the song beautiful.”

“Well yeah, it's a beautiful love song. Great for dancing.” He grabbed the device and restarted the song. “May I have this dance.”

“Umm, I'm not a dancer.” She shyly said.

Keith pulled her close, placing her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her hip. He grabbed her other hand and held it to his chest. “Me neither. But trust me I think you got this.” He proceeded to lead.

“Keith this isn't dancing. It's just… swaying back and forth.” She pointed out.

“She. Just close your eyes and put you head on my shoulder. Follow my lead.” He calmly requested. She did exactly that.

They swayed back and forth in silence as the music filled their ears. Acxa looked as snow began to fall. “Beautiful.”

“Yes you are.” Keith responded. “So do you know what she's singing about?”

“I told you I don't speak French. But apparently you do?” She teased as they continued swaying under the streetlight.

“I don't, but I've heard this song before. The title means 'Life in Pink’. The rest goes something like this:

**Hold me close and hold me fast**   
**This magic spell you cast**   
**This is la vie en rose**

**When you kiss me heaven sighs**   
**And though I close my eyes**   
**I see la vie en rose**

**When you press me to your heart**   
**I'm in a world apart**   
**A world where roses bloom**   
**And when you speak**   
**Angels sing from above**   
**Everyday words seems**   
**To turn into love songs**

**Give your heart and soul to me**   
**And life will always be la vie en rose**   
**And when you speak**   
**Angels sing from above**   
**Everyday words seems**   
**To turn into love songs**

**Give your heart and soul to me**   
**And life will always be la vie en rose”**

“I think, I get this dancing now.” She said as she looked into Keith's eyes. They slowly bring themselves closure. Foreheads touching as they close their eyes and sway.

They both open their eyes as the song ends. “I love you.” They both say simultaneously causing them both to blush.

The next song starts to play. “Hold on is this the Smiths? Maybe Veronica does know a thing or too.” He said as he pulled the device back out.

“The Smiths? Do you like the Smiths?.”

Keith didn't look up as he was looking through the list of songs. “Of course. My dad had all their albums on Vinyl, them and The Cure. The Cure was his go to. His favorite song was 'Just Like Heaven’. But I just connected to the Smiths. C'mon please have it. Yes she does. Do you mind?”

“I would love to hear your favorite Smiths song.”

“THE Smiths.” He jokingly corrected. “Ok, don't laugh.”

“I promise. Unlike you, I will keep it.” She teased.

He presses play. “Half a Person” plays in their ears.

“Keith, may I have this dance. I'll lead.” She reversed their hands as the two sway back and forth under the stars, under the streetlight, as snow gently falls.

“I think you should join the blades.” Keith said after a prolonged silence.

“Join the blades? Are you sure?”

“Of course. This whole going a few weeks to a month of not seeing you sucks. I miss you, plus Ezor and Zethrid already asked about joining so you wouldn't be alone.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I missed you so much, part of me felt missing.”

“Plus we could share a place. That way regardless of the mission we have a home together. There's this cool place on New Daibazaal overlooking the city. It's perfect. You, Me, Cosmo. It's perfect.”

“That does sound perfect. Alright I'm in. Now shut up when keep dancing with me. I want to remember this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own lyrics to La Vie En Rose. 
> 
> Keith would totally be into The Smiths. They're deep and kind of depressed. (Sounds like teenage Keith to me)
> 
> Fun fact Just Like Heaven is actually my dad's favorite song.


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big finale. 
> 
> *Roughly five years later*

A young half-glaran girl lay in her bed. It was the eve before her fifth birthday and the next morning the house would be filled with her friends and family. Needless to say she couldn't sleep. 

At her feet lay an overly protective space wolf that somehow, despite being the size of the bed itself, managed to stay there without disturbing her. 

As if knowing how she was still awake, her younger sister entered the room with their grandma. 

Despite being her sister, the two looked nothing alike. She took after her mother in terms of skin tone, while her little sister took after their father. She had also inherited black hair and a facial mark along the right side of her cheek from her father. And from her mother she had galran eyes and her horns, although no one could ever see them at such a young age. But she knew they were there. 

Her sister however looked nearly human, when she was sleeping, or when it was dark out. But in the daylight they could see those yellow shimmering eyes, and the natural purple hair, the same facial mark, and she had also received horns from her mother. But no one would consider those little nubs to be horns just yet. Not that hers were much bigger. 

"Keira my little warrior, I hope we didn't wake you," Grandma Krolia said as she walked in with Norah. Ever since she was born, people told her she was the spitting image of her grandmother. Except for the black hair, and only one face mark of course. 

"No gamma, I'm too excited to go sleepy," she answered. 

Krolia shot her a look, one she often gave her grandchildren when they were up to something. "You didn't get into the cookies with your sister again did you?" 

Norah giggled as some cookie crumbs fell from her face. Their grandmother spoiled them way to much for their parents liking. Which is why Keira and Norah always loved going to Grandma's.

The first words she remembers her grandmother telling her "I wasn't there for your father when he was growing up. But I swear on the love of my son that I will always be there for you. Whenever, wherever." 

Norah and Keira were their grandmother's pride and joy, and she made sure that everyone knew it. It only made the two young girls want to visit their grandmother every possible opportunity, and she was always willing to oblige.

"So why are you still up sweetie?" Krolia asked as she lifted and placed Norah onto her bed right next to her. 

"Excited!" 

"For what?" Krolia asked playing dumb. 

"It's Keira's birfday!" Norah exclaimed. She was three years old and her word compression skills had improved vastly as compared to even four months ago. But she still struggled with bigger words such as birthday. 

"Oh is that so? And how old are you turning? 2? 3?" Krolia teased. 

"Gamma, I'm three!" Norah pointed out. Another word she couldn't pronounce correctly. But Keira didn't either. It was Gamma since the day she was born. 

"And I'm turning this many," Keira said holding up her hand with all five fingers stretched out. 

"Five? Nooo that's to old. You're not that old," krolia playfully said. "So how do we help but super excited girls to bed?" She asked knowing the answer. 

"Bedtime story!"  
"Bedtime story!" 

It was Krolia's favorite thing in the entire universe. Telling stories of her, and her son and daughter-in-law to their kids were a guilty please. The kids loved to hear about Voltron or the her missions with the blades. Of course she left out the nasty bits. Maybe when they were older they would learn the full truth about the war. But for now, mythical stories about the adventures of her, and their parents. 

"So what story do you want to hear tonight my dear Keira?" She said pulling up the night stand chair so she could watch the two girls.

Grandma Krolia was Keira's favorite hero. She had always told the best bedtime stories. And she was the coolest grandma in the world. But sometimes she wished that grandpa was there with them. They had grandpa Kolivan, who dad said wasn't his dad, but did treat him like a son. So she called him grandpa. 

And tonight she was feeling pretty brave, she was going to be five. 

"Can you tell us what grandpa was like?" She bravely asked. 

"Yeah," Norah agreed. "Daddy doesn't like to talk about it." 

Krolia was taken aback by her granddaughter's request. She loved to reminisce about how wonderful a man Tex was and how much she loved him. But talking about him often ended up with her in tears. 

But tonight she could close off those feelings for her grandchildren. They should know what wonderful man their grandfather was. 

"Well, your grandpa fought fires. He-"

"Like from dragons?" Keira enthusiastically asked. 

That could work. "Yes he fought fire breathing dragons that would set fire on buildings. He would run into them and save the people." 

"Did he have a sword like yours?" Norah asked with an emphasis on the "sw". 

"No, he had an axe."

"Cool," both the girls said simultaneously with giant grins on their face. 

"He used his axe to save the people and defeat the dragon he would spray it with magical water until it melted." 

"Wow!" Norah stated. 

"Grandpa sounds so cool. No wonder you loved him," Keira followed up. 

A heartwarming smile shined on Krolia's face. "Yes, I loved him with all my heart. I still do." 

"Where did he go?" Norah asked. 

"That's a story for a different day. And it's late, your mom and dad will be here by the time both of you wake up. And then the rest of your family." 

"Will auntie Pidge be there?" 

Krolia laughed. Life was their favorite of the other Paladins. She had a mouth on her and they loved when she got mad. They thought it was hilarious, especially when her anger was placed at her husband Lance. "Well of course she'll be there. You're her favorite five year old." 

She tucked them both in and kissed them both on the forehead. "Now get some sleep." 

Both girls pouted. "One more… pwease" Norah asked. She could say please, but when she wanted her grandma to give in to her demands, she put on a pouty face and mispronounce simple words. It worked every time. 

Krolia knew the girls would put on pouty faces and mispronounce simple words to make her do their bidding. She knew it and still got suckered into it every quiznacking time. 

She sighed, half glad and half reluctantly. "Very well. One more." 

"How did you and Grandpa meet?" Keira asked. 

Now this she could do. 

"Well that's a great story filled with spaceship's, Voltron, action, and kissing," she said emphasizing the word kissing. 

Both girls made a face and said "yuck" and "gross." 

"It all started when I was undercover searching for the lions of Voltron…." 

Krolia talked for a solid hour about the second greatest event in her life. The greatest, of course, being the day Keith was born. By the time she had finished both girls were sound asleep with Keira resting on Norah's head while Norah snuggled up into Keira's chest. They looked so peaceful and precious that she just had to go and grab a camera to take a pic. 

She quietly snuck out of the room and closed the door.

To her surprise, the house wasn't empty. Keith and Acxa had returned. The husband and wife duo were sitting closely together on the loveseat. Keith was probably whispering something romantic into Acxa's ear causing her to giggle, blush, and give him a kiss. 

It's times like this, and the one she just saw of her two grandchildren cuddling that she appreciated most. Keith looked so much like his father now. Except he kept growing out his hair. But Acxa seemed to like it. 

"Ehem," she coughed.

Keith and Acxa pulled away from the kiss. "Mom!" 

She loved to hear him call her that. It made everything feel right in the world. "Hey sweetie. Daughter." 

They all hugged. "So what are you both doing back so early?" 

Keith gestured for his mom to take a seat. "we have some big news actually and just wanted you to know as soon as possible." 

Krolia was nervous, but seeing the happiness in her son and daughter-in-law made her feel at ease. She then noticed that Keith was holding Acxa's hand and both their hands were placed over her belly. 

"Are guys…" 

Acxa nodded and Keith smiled. "Yes." 

As if Krolia couldn't have any greater sense of happiness. But yet her son kept giving her happiness. 

"And mom…" Keith said. 

Krolia tearfully looked up with a smile. "It's a boy," Acxa announced. 

"And we have the perfect name. One i think you would enjoy tremendously," Keith told her. 

An even bigger smile appeared on her face. "It's about quiznacking time!" She shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy has it been fun to do this story. There isn't nealry enough Kaxca content in this world. 
> 
> Kaxca is great and brings me joy. It was the first pair I shipped on the show. 
> 
> I just hope that everyone who read this enjoyed it and maybe we can all just not shit on this ship. It did nothing wrong and to me it appeared natural. 
> 
>  
> 
> And don't worry I've already got another Kacxa story ready to go. Just going to wait a bit before posting a new one.


End file.
